Simplemente
by ShionSeverely
Summary: Después de 10 años en los que Emma se fue por no ser correspondida por Regina, ahora vuelve pero no lo hace sola ¿aun seguirá amando a la morena? ¿Regina se arriesgara por la rubia? ¿habrá amor todavía entre ellas? ¿quien es la persona que acompaña a la rubia? ¿que es lo que pasara cuando se encuentren de nuevo? SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

_**Simplemente**_

_**Prologo**_

_**POV Emma**_

Hoy era el dia en que por fin me había armado de valor para revelarme a Regina mi amor por ella, por lo que con ayuda de mi mejor amiga Ruby y Belle había conseguido una rosa azul del invernadero de la escuela, sabía que eran sus favoritos por eso mismo a escondidas de los directivos había convencido al jardinero de plantarlas, el gustoso había aceptado, cuando se enteraron de eso, dijeron que aunque había sido idea mía, además de que yo la había comprado ya era propiedad de la escuela, así que yo la seguía cuidando ya no podría tenerla conmigo.

Gina no sabía nada de esto quería que fuera una sorpresa por eso que hoy que me le declarara, la llevaría para que conociera el motivo por el que algunas veces al deje sola, quería que viera cuán grande era mía mor por ella, que había sido capaz de plantar una mata de rosas azules sus favoritas, quisiera ver la sonrisa que asomara por esos hermosos labios carnosos que me muero por morder y besar, y pasar mi lengua por esa cicatriz que se hizo por mi culpa cuando cayó del caballo tratando de alcanzarme ya que mi caballo se había desbocado, todavía aún me siento culpable.

Caminaba con la rosa en mis manos tratando de no hacerme daño ya a que a Ruby no se le ocurrió quitarle las espinas, bueno seguía mi camino hacia los establos porque sabía que ahí la encontraría, sabía que en su tiempo libre lo pasaba en los establos de la escuela ya que amaba estar Perséfone, un caballo muy parecido al que le había sido regalado de pequeña.

Cuando llego hacia el establo la puedo ver esta ahí sentada como si estuviera esperando a alguien, veo como su cabello se mueve con el viento, estoy por acercarme cuando escucho como alguien viene, me detengo y me oculto.

–**Regina-**escucho una voz de hombre que le llama, le vio sonreír al tener al joven frente a ella, lo conozco sé quién es, Daniel el chico que arregla los caballos aquí

–**Daniel-**dice su nombre con tanta dulzura y amor que siento mi corazón comenzar a grietarse

–**espero que no tengas problemas por estar aquí conmigo-**le dice antes de tomar su mano entra las de el

–**no, la verdad es que nadie lo sabe… y espero que así se hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad para dejar de depender de mi madre**-le sonreía

–**yo también lo espero… me muero poder decir que tengo a la chica más hermosa de todo el mundo como novia**-le sonríe, y es confirmación hace que el aire me falte, que mi corazón se rompa en pedazos.

Que tonta soy, como pude creer que una mujer como Regina se podría enamorar de la estúpida hija de los Charming, de una rubia nerd, que usa anteojos y que no es para nada bonita, que idiota soy, me duele, siento que mi corazón ya no late más, me duele mucho, quisiera dejar de sentir este dolor.

Sin que me dé cuenta he aplastado la rosa en mi mano, las espinas se han incrustado en mi piel haciéndola sangrar, siento como la sangre recorre mi mano, este dolor físico no es nada comparado como lo es el emocional, llevo mi mano sana hasta mi cara y puedo ver como lagrimas caen de mis ojos, arrojo la rosa al suelo y me doy vuelta.

Ahora corro, corro como nunca lo he hecho, corro sin percatarme que haya algo en el camino y con mis lentes empapados de lágrimas no veo nada, caigo de rodillas, siento como piedras se incrustan en estas, mis manos también se pelan ya que las meto para evitar darme de cara, no me importa nada como sea me levanto y sigo corriendo, corriendo mi respiración es agitada casi no puedo respirar, pero no me importa, sigo corriendo, corriendo hasta que no siento mis piernas por lo que vuelvo a caer ya que también me duelen por las heridas que tienen.

No sé dónde estoy pero estoy en la parte del bosque, como puedo me recuesto en el tronco de una árbol, me seco como puedo las lágrimas con la mangas de mi blusa y puedo ver por fin que tan grave son las heridas en mis manos y rodillas.

– **¡Demonios!-**grito, están sangrando y ahora me duele un montón **–esto es mi culpa, solo yo me puedo enamorar de ella, sabiendo que ella solo me ve como su mejor amiga, la que lo ha sido desde que tenía 5 años, como pude simplemente pensar que ella podía sentir algo por mí, soy una idiota-**como puedo intento curarme con lo que tengo.

No conseguí mucho por lo que como pude me levante de donde estaba y con mucho esfuerzo regrese hacia la escuela, busque mis cosas sin que nadie se diera cuenta de mi presencia y salí disparada hacia el estacionamiento, me monte en mi jaguar y ya nada más me importo, sabía que le había prometido a Ruby y Belle llevarlas a casa, pero en mi estado no creo que sea buena idea.

Manejo como puedo el dolor que estoy sintiendo me está nublando la visión, llego a mi residencia y por primera vez me alegro que mis padres no se encuentren hasta la tarde, subo como puedo las escaleras y me meto a mi cuarto, llego al baño me quito el uniforme y como sea abro las llaves de agua, dejo que salga el agua, y dejo que recorra mi cuerpo para relajarlo, pero en eso las imágenes de Regina con Daniel vienen a mi mente, en ese momento rompo a llorar por el dolor de la opresión en mi pecho.

Mis heridas arden pero no me importa me jabono mi cuerpo, las lágrimas en ningún momento han dejado de salir de mis ojos, cuando termino puedo ver que las heridas a un sangran pero están limpias, salgo me enrollo en una tolla y busco mi botiquín de primeros auxilios que tengo en mi cuarto, lo saco y sin más empiezo a curarme las heridas de las rodillas, las vendo bien para evitar que me duelan mucho, me curo las plantas de las manos, las vendo y busco mi ropa para cambiarme, una vez lista, pienso que es posible que puede volver a mirar a Regina a la cara después de esto, necesito sanar mi corazón y creo que separarme e irme lejos podría ser de gran ayuda.

Y recuerdo que el tío James el hermano mayor de papa me había ofrecido que me fuera estudiar a Alemania con él y la tía Lawrence, le he llamado y confirmado mi llegada al dia de mañana he conseguido que el avión privado del abuelo Leopold me lleve a Alemania.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y con las manos sangrados he escrito un carta para mi amada, sé que Killian mi mejor amigo y amigo de la familia será quien al entregue, ese pirata que me ha enseñado tantas cosas de sus viajes en su barco, se la doy y el inmediatamente sabe que me voy, lo veo abrazarme para desarme suerte.

Mis padres cuando regresaron como a las dos les informe de mi decisión al principios sorprendidos, pero aceptando al decirle que lo hacía por mis estudios y que eso deseaba, mi madre orgullosa me abrazaba, mi padre me felicito con menos efusividad pero también feliz, y yo lo único que pude hacer fue fingir una sonrisa, que ellos se creen al parecer no me conocen como pensé.

Sé que ustedes podrán creer que es de cobardes huir de esta manera, y tal vez lo sea pero es lo mejor para mí y mi corazón, que me quedo hacer aquí, la mujer que amo, ama a otro, otro que la podrá hacer feliz como yo no lo hare, alguien como yo… que le puede ofrecer a una hermosa mujer como lo es Regina, ella es perfecto y yo… una don nadie…

Son mis padres que me llevan hacia donde tomare el avión con destino a Alemania, donde empezare una nueva vida sin Gina, si mi morena amante de los caballos, mi primer y único amor… sé que no la podre olvidar, pero al menos si una vez regreso… ya no dolerá…

Sé que si llego a tener otros amores ninguno será como ella… ninguno podrá superarla… tal vez pueda intentar ser feliz… por es verdad intentar es lo único que me queda, intentar sonreír, intentar vivir cuando estoy muerta… intentar sentir… cuando ya no tengo corazón, corazón el cual lo tiene Regina… intentar tener esperanza… esperanza… que palabra más bonita ¿no? el ultimo sentimiento que quedo en la caja de pandora… la esperanza…

Esperanza es con la que empezare a tratar de vivir… con la esperanza de un mañana… que no sabré si llegara…, mis padres se despiden de mí y yo cargando mis maletas subo al avión… que me llevara a otro continente… a otra vida… a otra oportunidad de aprender a vivir estando muerta

– **¡Adiós Gina!-**susurro viendo otra vez de la ventana **– ¡adiós amor!-**dejo que mis lágrimas salgan una vez más, tal vez esto ayude a limpiar mi alma.

El avión despega… y ahora si… aquí empieza mi nueva aventura lejos de lo que realmente quiero… y lo que quiero es a Regina…

Me acomodo en el asiento y trato de descansar el vuelo será pesado, siento mis ojos pesados… y me duermo con el único pensamiento _"Regina"_ soñando con que al despertar todo sea un sueño y que ella está conmigo, que me ame como yo lo hago con ella… pero eso no pasara… me duermo y espero soñar con Regina enamorada de mí, formando la familia que tanto quiero…

_**POV Regina**_

Estar con Daniel me calma, me siento protegida, sus palabras de amor hacia a mi hacen que mi corazón se llene de ternura, desde que lo conocí aquí cuando en mis horas libres venía con Perséfone para distraerme, él ha sido muy atento, sé que si mi padre mejor dicho mi madre Cora se enterara, haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para que terminara.

Por eso mismo lo hemos mantenido en secreto ni Emma quien ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que tengo uso de razón, esa rubia tonta que es más despistada que su madre Blanca o no creo que le supere, pero dejemos eso y sigamos con lo que les contaba, he estado con Daniel por más de 5 meses y han sido los mesas más felices de mi vida, siento que lo amo tanto que puedo dar mi vida por él, eso es lo que creo que es el amor, ya que mi padre me ha dicho, mi madre ella es otra cosa, nunca ha tenido un muestra de amor por mí, siempre está queriendo que yo sea perfecta pero no entiende que no quiero lo que ella, quiere para mí.

Mi padre Henry me trata como a su princesita pero no mi madre, Cora ella solo piensa en sus beneficios, me ha mandado desde que tengo memoria a practicar para ser la mejor candidata para esposa, siempre he pensado que si mi mejor amiga Emma no fuera mujer, me casaría con ella porque los padres de mi boba amiga son los Charming dueños de las compañías más importantes de la ciudad además de tener bastante poder ya que el padre de Blanca la madre de Em… es el gobernador de Maine Leopold White.

Daniel él es joven encantador que me enamorado con su forma de ser, de tratarme de quererme, de respetarme… bueno no sé cómo es enamorarse pero debe ser muy parecido a lo que Dan me hace sentir… esas sonrisas que me saca con cada historia que me cuenta de su vida, de sus padres de sus dos hermanitos, la manera que me siento estando con él… es todo lo que quiero y necesito...

Veo al hora y me doy cuenta que son más de las tres de la tarde, si en media hora no llego en casa… mama se molestara y me castigara sin salir por un mes… según ella esa es la forma para que no desobedezca, no quiero que me castigue si no, ella será la encargada de venir a buscarme y no seré capaz de ver a Daniel ni de estar con Perséfone.

–**Me tengo que ir-**le digo a Daniel, el me mira y asiente

–**lo se… realmente me gustaría poder pasar más tiempo contigo-**me toma de la mano ayudándome a levantarme

–**Igual a mí-**le miro a los ojos **–pero solo tenemos que esperar unos meses más y podremos estar juntos-**el asiente con una sonrisa

Empezamos a caminar hacia la salida del establo, él me dice algunas cosas que me causan risa, en eso que estamos por salir algo capta mi atención y como no hacerlo, si es una rosa azul pero no es una simple rosa azul, si no que esta bañada en sangre, no sé porque pero esto hace que una alarma se encienda en mí, me detengo inesperadamente y me acerco a tomarla, Daniel solo me mira con el ceño fruncido.

– **¿Qué pasa?-**me pregunta le muestro la rosa **– ¿qué tiene?-**me mira

– **¿Sabes cuál es mi flor favorita?-**le pregunto, el seme queda mirando

–**ehhh… ¿las rosas?-**no está seguro, solo niego con la cabeza al parecer no ha estado escuchándome como creí, solo hay una persona que lo sabe perfectamente bien… y esa es mi rubia amiga Emma.

Si ella venia adarme esta rosa es por algo, lo único que no me cabe en la cabeza es porque tiene sangre ¿sangre? Sera de ella, se habrá punzado con las espinas ¿o qué?

–**me voy-**le digo no espero que conteste, si no que salgo corriendo de ahí para buscar a Em.

Llego al estacionamiento en busca de mi mercedes regalo de mi madre de 16 años, veo que el jaguar de Emma no está… pero me doy cuenta que Belle y Ruby tiene la mirada abajo, y niegan con la cabeza, por lo que en vez de subir a mi coche me acerco a ellas.

–**Ruby, Belle-**les llamo **– ¿dónde está Emma?-**les pregunto, ella levantan las cabezas y me ven, puedo percibir un destello de odio, ira y dolor en sus ojos contra mí, y eso hace que me alarme más.

–**Esa a ti que te importa-**me contestas con brusquedad Ruby, ella nunca ha sido agresiva conmigo, así que no entiendo que pasa

–**Ruby-**oigo a Belle reprenderla

–**ehhh discúlpala Regina, y Emma… bueno… ella… realmente no sabemos, habíamos quedado que ella nos llevaría a casa después de al escuela, pero cuando hemos venido a buscarla ya no estaba-**me contesto, eso hizo que lago me oprimiera el pecho

– **¿Ustedes saben de esto?-**les enseñe la rosa azul que en ningún momento había soltado

–**así que por fin se si te la dio-**hablo Ruby ahora un poco más relajada, y con una sonrisa que desapareció al darse cuenta de mi desconcierto, miro a la rosa para que su rostro se tornara pálido **–eso… ¿eso es sangre?-**pregunto con espanto lo podía ver en su mirada, Belle frunció el ceño pero dirigió su mirada hacia la rosa

– **¡Dios!-**se tapó la boca al verlo **– ¿qué ha pasado?-**me pregunto

–**no sé, esto lo encontré cerca de los establos… estaba tirada… la tome y como la única que sabe que estas son mis favoritas es Emma, me he imaginado lo peor…-**conteste, ellas se miraron para asentir y luego mirarme

–**lo único que sabemos, es que ella te iba a ir a buscar para decirte algo que nosotras no podemos decirte, ella dijo que te entregaría la rosa… para después llevarte para que vieras algo que ella ha estado preparando desde hace casi un año-**me revelaron, eso hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco, eso quiere decir que Emma me vio con Daniel, eso quiere decir que eso importante que me iba a decir y mostrar era algo que el afecto demasiado al verme con el

– **¡Demonios!-**chillo sorprendiendo a las otras dos **–tengo que ir a buscarla-**digo, y no espero que digan nada, me doy la vuelta llego a mía mercedes y me subo rápidamente, enciendo el motor y salgo como bala.

Maneje lo más rápido que pude tenía que llegar a casa primero para decirle a mi madre que necesitaba ir en busca de Emma, para aclarar un mal entendido que se había citado el dia de hoy, llegue a tiempo mi madre me miro y se acercó.

–**Han traído esto para ti-**me tendió una carta

– **¿para mí? ¿De quién es?-**pregunte, tomándola en manos la miro y me doy cuenta que es la letra de Emma, siento algo que no estoy segura que podré soportar **– ¿la ha traído ella?**-le pregunto a Cora que me mira

–**no, ha venido Killian a tráela, se le veía serio y triste, le he preguntado por su estado de ánimo, y lo único que contesto fue Emma se ha ido, se encogió de hombros y tal como vino se fue**-contesto

– **¿qué? ¿Cómo que se fue? ¿A dónde se fue?-**esas fueron mis preguntas

–**Cálmate Regina…**\- escucho que dice mi madre… pero en mi cabeza solo resuenan las palabras _"Emma se fue"._

No digo nada más… me doy vuelta para dirigirme a mi cuarto, una vez dentro arrojo mi bolsa en algún lugar de ella, no me importa ya… tengo la carta en mis manos, me tiro en mi cama la abro y comienzo a leer.

_Gina…_

_Sé que esta repentina marcha te sorprenderá… pero es lo mejor para mi… sé que te molestaras conmigo… y si algún dia regreso… tienes todo el derecho a no dirigirme la palabra o abofetearme, quiero pensar que será la primera opción porque siempre me has dado un poco de miedo enojada… y si me golpeas creo que huiré antes, hablando de huir… sé que lo que estoy haciendo es de cobardes, pero es lo mejor para mi corazón._

_Bueno… hoy era un dia especial para mí… sabes por fin me había armado de valor para decirte que te amaba, y no como amiga, si no como algo mas… lo tenía todo preparado… con Ruby y Belle conseguimos un rosa azul, tus favoritas… ¿te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que estas eran tu favoritas? Yo si… jamás lo olvide… sé que puedo ser despistada en algunas ocasiones pero en esto… jamás eres demasiado importante para no escucharte… antes que me vaya por otra parte… ¿en qué me quede? Ah sí… logre conseguirla… y con un enorme sonrisa me dirigía en tu búsqueda._

En ese parte yo ya estaba llorando… como era posible que nunca me hubiera dado cuenta te tus sentimientos para conmigo Emma, ¿Cómo? No me explico cómo mo me di cuenta antes… como no vi esos pequeños gestos que tenías conmigo, como me cuidabas y protegías, como me miraba o sonreías cada vez que te dedicaba una sonrisa, o como me mirabas cada vez que te contaba acerca de los caballos, aunque tú no entendieras bien.

¿Cómo demonios no me di cuenta antes de tu amor por mi iba más de la amistad? Emma porque no fui capaz de verte cuando tú me mostrabas tu corazón… por que no pude verte, sentía mis lágrimas caer pero no lo impedía, no podía, seguí leyendo.

_Fui a los establos porque sabía que ahí estarías… no sabes de las veces que te veía a escondidas hablar con Perséfone… es por eso que sabía dónde estarías… cuando llegue… te vi ahí sentada… platicando con ella… tus cabellos jugaban con el viento… y no pude pensar que eres al criatura más hermosa que había tenido la dicha de conocer… pero cuando me iba a cercar a ti… lo vi._

Nos viste ¿no es así? Me viste con Daniel… es por eso tu huida… es por eso la rosa tirada ¿verdad? No puedo imaginar cómo te sentiste, sé que si lo hago sentiré mi corazón partirse en pedacitos.

_Daniel… así es su nombre, el chico de los establos… en un principio pensé que solo estaba ahí para ayudar con los caballos, pero al verlo acercarse a ti y ver como lo mirabas, como te tomaba de la mano y como le hablas… supe que tú lo querías… en ese momento me rompí… en ese momento morí… cuando él dijo que eras la novia más hermosa que podía tener… sin darme cuenta apreté las rosa en mi mano… no lo sentí… no sé si porque el dolor físico no era nada comparándola con el emocional… pero las espinas se incrustaron en mi planta de mi mano… y si ves que mis letras están mal escritas… y si notas que hay lagrimas o sangre es porque tengo las manos destrozadas._

_Realmente las heridas de las espinas no fueron muchas… no quise seguir viéndote con él, por lo que tire la rosa en algún lado, para luego salir corriendo, y ya sabes con los despistada que soy, termine en el suelo, ahora no solo tengo heridas por las espinas, si no que las tengo por la caída, mis plantas de mis manos están destruidas, mi rodillas arden como no te imaginas, estoy llorando cuando escribo esto… lo hago por mi corazón roto, y lo hago por el dolor de mis manos tratando de escribir._

Emma… es lo que sale de mis labios… princesa… porque no pude darme cuenta de esto, porque no fui capaz de entender lo que siempre buscaste decirme cuando me mirabas con esos intensos ojos color verde azulado, porque no te vi, ¿Por qué? Esa es una pregunta que no me podrás contestar ya.

_Bueno… corrí y corrí por un largo rato hasta caer agotada… sabía que eso pasaría… como alguien tan hermosa y perfecta se podría enamorar del patito feo de mi… eso ya no importa… no te había dicho pero el tío James me había propuesto irme a estudiar fuera del país… no lo iba aceptar porque pensaba que cuando aceptaras ser mi novia… no me separaría de ti… pero las cosas no son como siempre quieres o piensas, es por eso que he aceptado… ahora mismo creo que deberé estar en un vuelo con destino a mi nuevo hogar…_

_Lo siento por no cumplir mi promesa que te hice el dia que paso lo de tu accidente de cabello ¿lo recuerdas? Yo sí, nunca lo he olvidado… prometí que siempre estaría para ti, que te cuidaría que no te dejaría que te volviera a pasar nada… pero no lo podré cumplir… solo espero que Daniel te haga feliz… porque si me entero que no te hace feliz… vendré de donde sea y le pateare el trasero._

_Cuídate Gina… cuídate mi amor…_

_Se feliz por las dos… ya que solo seré feliz si ti lo eres…_

_Tal vez regrese en algún momento… estoy segura que nunca podré olvidarte, pero al menos cuando lo haga ya no dolerá…_

_Te amo… siempre lo hare…_

_Emma Swan…_

_**Posdata:**_

_Perdón… casi me olvido, ya ves lo despistada que soy, bueno te digo… había contratado por un año que cada mañana te llegara una rosa con una pequeña notita, y como pague adelantado ya no hay rembolso, así que te aviso para que no te sorprenda que cuando te levantes una rosa este esperando por ti, y lo hice porque no imaginaba este resultado, yo pensaba que serias mi novia en este instante y con este detalle te enamoraría más._

_Solo espero que Daniel no se moleste… porque si es así… estás en tu derecho a deshacerte de ellas, para no tener problemas… nos vemos…_

_Algún dia…_

Termino de leer la carta… y no sé si reir o llorar, te has ido y las hecho para siempre… aunque sé que ese algún dia me debería dar alguna esperanza de que volverás, pero que pasaría si cuando lo hicieras ya estas con alguien… que si regresas y te has olvidado de mi… porque te fuiste para dejar de amarme, cuando ahora soy yo la que quiere amarte.

Si… Emma me he dado cuenta ahora mismo que lo que Daniel me hace sentir no se puede comparar con lo que tú me has hecho sentir en todos estos años, eres tú a la que realmente amo no a él… mi corazón es tuyo, y creo que solo lo negué porque no quería aceptarlo… y el apareció haciendo que tratara de volcar mis sentimientos hacia él, pero ahora que tú no estás es que lo acepto Te amo", me grito.

– **¡te amo!-**grito **–Te amo, ¡maldita sea te amo Emma!**-grito, al instante mi madre entra, me ve se acerca y me abraza como nunca lo había hecho.

–**tranquila pequeña, tranquila**-me susurra

–**se fue mama, se fue para olvidarme, se fue para dejar de amarme, ¿Por qué no pude darme cuenta antes? ¿Por qué?-**lloraba en los brazos de mi madre

–**porque el amor es así hija, porque tienes que ser capaz de perderlo todo para ganar… ella regresara Regina, ella lo hará… cuando ella lo haga… ahora será tu turno de amarla-**me abraza más fuerte

– **¿Y si cuando eso pase ella ya me olvido?-**le pregunto

–**no lo hará… los Mills somos inolvidables-**me dice y me acurruco más en el pecho de mi madre

Y me quedo dormida con la imagen de mi rubia_ "Emma"._

**N2:**

¿Qué me dicen? ¿Le sigo? ¿Sí? ¿No? su opinión es importante…

Realmente esta historia la encontré cuando buscaba mis borradores de historias escritas cuando que tenía 13 años, me lo encontré en mis apuntes de clases, bueno… realmente no con estos personajes pero si la historia en sí.

Espero sea de su agrado

Nos vemos

**Shion&amp;Severely: 3**


	2. Chapter 1 Emma Swan (SP))

**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

_Esta es una historia G!P Emma, aviso por las personas sensibles antes este aspecto, leer bajo su propio riesgo._

_**Agradezco a:**_

_**Areli Escobar**__**, **__**Light and Snow**__**, **__**Naomily4ever**__**, **__**Gorgino**__**, **__**Poola28**__**, **__**Breen6133**__**, **__**Aquarius7**__**, **__**EmmaDuckSwan**__**, **__**Anaxis, MsCruella**__**, **__**Jessica Nolasco**__. Por comentar y exhortarme a que siguiera con la historia, me alegra que haya tenido muy buena aceptación, y a los que solo leyeron, me pusieron en sus favoritos o solo se pasaron para leer, también gracias._

* * *

_**Simplemente**_

_**Chapter 1: Emma Swan**_

Diez años es lo que han pasado desde que deje Storybrooke, en ese tiempo muchas cosas pasaron, cuando llegue a Alemania, mis tíos estaban contentos de tenerme ahí, me presentaron a muchas personas, ahí fue donde conocí a la que ahora es mi mejor amiga Fa Mulan, ella era una joven descendiente de la dinastía de la familia Fa de china, ella fue mi primera amiga a la cual le hable sobre Regina, ella me apoyo, ya que la chica estaba en una relación con Ariel Montgomery una peliroja que también se volvió mi amiga.

Cuando entre a la facultad de derecho, conocí a Angie o como la llamaban maléfica, una rubia muy bonita, ella fue la que me hablo el primer dia, ella me conto que estaba enamorada de una rubia llamada Aurora, cuando conocí a la susodicha supe él porque no le decia nada.

Aurora era la chica más popular de la facultad, además estaba de novia con un tal Philip capitán del equipo de baloncesto de la universidad, nos volvimos amigas muy rápido, lo que ocasiono que me pusiera en la mira de Aurora, si la chica al ver que estaba mucho tiempo con Angie me amenazo para que me alejara, está de más decir que no lo hice.

Y creo que les diré que Malé ahora sale con la a veces insoportable de Aurora, creo que la palabra sale no es la más adecuada ya que están a unos días de casarse con todas las de la ley, eso me alegra, bueno como les contaba… mi vida en el primer año, y si piensan que me olvide de Regina, pues no se equivoquen… aun la sigo amando… y lo seguiré haciendo, en estoy diez años no he dejado de pensar en ella, mi corazón a un late por ella.

Aun la recuerdo… con amor… y siempre será así… como les contaba muchas cosas me pasaron cuando estaba en aquí en mi primer año, como cuando conocí a Neal un joven moreno bastante a puesto, lo reconozco era guapo, pero no me llamo la atención, no como su hermana gemela Neally, si la conocí y bueno me gusto, empezamos a salir una cosa llevo a la otra, y no sé si estaba en el destino Neally quedo embarazada de mí.

Cuando todos se enteraron de mi condición de interxualidad, no les importo me apoyaron, mis tíos me dieron una regañisa, que para que les cuento, Neally no quería al bebe, decia que solo sería un estorbo en su vida, Neal el hermano de ella, me golpeo por embarazarla y a ella le dio advirtió que tendría al bebe, ya que no sería cómplice de algo tan bajo como eso.

Yo cuando me entere de las intenciones de ella, me sentí tan molesta con ella, que le dije que si al nacer mi hijo ella no lo quería, a mí no me importaría quedarme con él y criarlo sola, creo que eso le hizo el dia porque me dijo que por ella estaba bien.

Y así fue apenas nació mi pequeño bebe, ella se desapareció dejándome sola con él, pero no me importo con el apoyo de mis tíos y mis padres, logre salir adelante con mi pequeño, el cual llevaba el nombre de uno de los hombres más importantes de mi vida, Henry, le puse ese nombre por el padre de Regina que murió hace unos años, no pude ir a su entierro, y aun me siento culpable por eso, pero mi pequeño a un tenía un mes de vida, el hombre siempre supo lo que sentía por Regina.

Él fue el único que me apoyaba… él sabía que le iba a decir es dia… cuando paso todo eso… le mande una carta explicándole todo, el intento hacer que me quedara pero no lo consiguió, el solo me pidió que si en algún momento regresaba y aún seguía queriendo a su pequeña que luchara por ella si esta estaba sola.

Me lamento no poder haber asistido a despedirme de él, mis padres me dijeron que Cora estaba destrozada, y que Regina estaba soportándolo como podía, con una máscara de frialdad que la distinguía mucho cuando no quería que sintieran lastima por ella.

En mi segundo año estaba muy bien en mis clases, mis maestros estaban muy felices y no se explicaban como lo hacía, ya que tenía que criar a un pequeño que empezaba a necesitarme más, pero lo lograba porque si quería darle un futuro a mi hijo sin que tuviera que depender de mis padres, eso sería mi mayor logro.

Henry crecía cada dia más, sus cabellos castaños como los de su madre al igual que sus ojos oscuros, además el color de piel era moreno como el de ella, tenía la forma de mi cara y a veces demostraba que era mi hijo ya que lo torpe lo heredo.

Cuando Henry cumplió cinco años, Neally volvió e intento acercarse a mi pequeño con mentiras, peleo conmigo por la custodia pero no se lo deje, acaba de recibir mi título, así que yo misma me defendí con pruebas puede demostrar que ella lo había abandonado sin importar más, el juez no tuvo que decidir mucho, ya que me entrego al custodia total del pequeño, dejándole a ella una visitas por mes, ella molesta no acepto volviéndose a largar a quien sabe dónde.

Saben que ha pasado… me volví fiscal, me gusto estar ahí, defendía al departamento de homicidios y era la más feliz, mi hijo estaba orgulloso de mi, y eso me gustaba.

Ahí conocí a Lili una chica muy bonita, ella me confeso que le gustaba, pero le deje en claro que tenía un hijo y que por nada dejaría que se viera ha afectado si nuestra relación no funcionaba, creo que al palabra hijo la asusto porque se alejó de mí, y creo que a todas la mujeres con las que intento algo, se asustan por ese hecho que salen corriendo.

Ahora llevo cinco años como en el departamento de homicidios de Alemania, soy feliz aunque siento que me falto algo, y ese algo lleva por nombre Regina Mills, esa morena que me enamore desde pequeña y siempre me acepto tal cual era, Henry tiene 10 años y ya es un jovencito bastante inteligente que entiende todo, estoy sentaba de la sala de mi departamento cuando el teléfono fijo suena, lo tomo.

–**Swan-**contesto

–**Emma soy Killian-**me dicen la voz

–**Dime Kil-**él se queda callado un momento **–Kil ¿pasa algo?-**pregunto al ver su mutes

–**Tu abuelo… han asesinado a tu abuelo Leopold-**me dice, y siento que me falta algo

– **¡No puede ser!-**digo

–**Si, al parecer alguien le disparo tres veces en el pecho-**me informa **–tus padres están desechos, todo el mundo está asustado… creen que puede a ver una asesino suelto en Storybrooke, la alcaldesa está haciendo lo que puede para resolver todo esto, pero Graham quien es el Sheriff es un incompetente-**no puede ser, como es que esto está pasando

–**salgo para allá, pediré mis traslado a Maine…-**nunca pensé que así sería mi regreso **–avísale a mis padres… yo atrapare a ese asesino-**declaro

–**Yo les digo.-**me dijo, cuelgo.

Me dejo caer en el sofá, sabía que mi abuelo no era el mejor pero para que alguien lo mate… debió haber hecho algo fuerte, veo a mi hijo acercarse a mí

– **¿Qué pasa ma?-**me pregunta

–**te acuerdas que hace días me dijiste que querías conocer Storybrooke?-**el asintió **– ¿y también que querías conocer a Regina?-**el me miro

–**Sí, porque quiero saber si es tan bonita como la describiste**-le sonrió

–**Bueno… se te cumplirá-**el frunce el ceño **–vamos a Storybrooke-**le suelto, el me salta feliz **–basta chico… mejor ve a preparar tus maletas que salimos hoy mismo-**le digo, y veo como corre para hacerlas.

Tomo el teléfono y marco a Mulan, le tengo que decir de todo esto, ella es como mi hermana, ella me contesta algo agitada, niego la cabeza porque de segura una chica peliroja esta con ella.

–**Mulan-**le llamo

–**Em… ¿Qué pasa?-**me pregunta

–**Puedes venir a mi casa ahora, necesito decirte algo y dile a esa novia tuya que te deje salir un rato-**le pido

–**me vengare de ti Emma-**creo que Ariel está molesta

–**vamos para allá-**cuelga.

Me voy a mi habitación y preparo mis maletas en la espera que llegue Mulan y su peliroja novia, no tardan en arribar a la casa, abro y me encuentro con las dos besándose, no cambian desde que la conocí siempre han actuado de esa manera.

–**cof… cof-**toso para hacerme notar, ellas se separan la morena me pide disculpas pero Ariel solo me sonríe

– **¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué querías verme?-**me pregunta apenas entro a la casa sentándose en el sillón de la sala

–**Pasa que me vuelvo a Storybrooke-**le digo, ella me mira con los ojos como platos al igual que Ariel

–**p… pero… pero ¿por qué?-**le miro

–**Mi abuelo ha sido asesinado-**me fijo que Henry no aparezca de la nada

– **¿qué? ¿Cómo?-**pregunta Ariel alarmada

–**no sé exactamente que paso, solo que Killian me llamo informándome de lo acontecido, necesito regresar… tengo que averiguar quien fue… no puede quedar impune esto-**ellas asienten con la cabeza

– **¿Cuándo te vas?-**pregunta mi morena amiga

–**Esta misma noche**-le informa

–**Me voy contigo-**habla segura Mulan, Ariel le mira sorprendida pero asiente resignada

–**no creo que…-**me interrumpe no deja que termine

–**me voy contigo, vas a necesitar toda la ayuda que se pueda… además sabes que puedo trabajar en donde sea, y Ariel**-miro a su novia **–ella viene conmigo-**le sonrió, pude ver el brillo que apareció en los ojos de la chica

–**Por supuesto-**les miro

–**entonces… el vuelo sale en unas horas… váyanse…y prepárense las maletas-**ellas asintieron, se despidieron y quedamos de vernos aquí para irnos con destino al aeropuerto.

Veo a mi hijo salir de su hasta ahora cuarto, se acerca a mí me abraza fuertemente, le acaricio la espalda.

– **¿Qué pasa chico?-**le pregunto

–**El abuelo está muerto-**dice

– **¿Cómo?-**le miro

– **¿Tu abuelo está muerto?-**me pregunta

– **¿Escuchaste?-**le miro

–**Sí, pero fue sin querer**-se excusó

–**Henry, si el abuelo Leopold está muerto**-el solloza contra mi pecho **–no te preocupes hijo, encontraremos al que fue responsable**-le abrazo fuertemente.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando escucho el timbre sonar, al abrir me llevo una enorme sorpresa, ya que frente a mi están Mulan, Ariel con sus maletas, pero también esta Maléfica y su prometida Aurora, que también cargan maletas

–**Hola**-les saludo

–**Hola-**me sonríen

–**Mulan nos dijo lo que ha pasado, así que, como buenas amigas que somos, te acompañaremos en este momento, así que trae tus maletas, que nos vamos a Storybrooke-**hablo Malé sonriéndome

–**gracias-**es lo único que salió de mi boca ya que estoy sorprendida por su decisión.

Me disculpo voy por mis maletas, mientras Henry se quedaba con las chicas, ellas adoraban a mi pequeño, son como sus tías, y es como el las ve al igual que ellas lo ven como su sobrino, cuando salgo todas están haciendo sonrojar a mi pequeño que apenas me ve corre hacia a mí para esconderse de ellas.

Salimos de la casa buscamos un taxi que nos lleve a todas, ya que no podíamos llevar el coche y ninguna trajo, así que llegamos y Mulan dijo que sus padres nos habían prestado su jet privado para irnos, les sonríe a ella por el gesto, y ella solo dijo que no había problema, que sus padres me querían como otra hija.

Cuando subimos todas quedaron impresionadas por lo lujoso que se veía, mi morena amiga le quito importancia, nos sentamos en los lugares que nos correspondía, ellas de inmediato comenzaron a platicar, Henry mi hijo saco un libro y se puso los auriculares comenzando a leer.

Yo… busque mi IPad… me comunique con mi superior en la policía, y él me dijo que no me preocupara que él se encargaría de mi traslado a Maine, la verdad es que sería fácil, ya que mi historial es bastante limpio, además de que soy la mejor en mi rango, así que no tengo de que preocuparme ni andar mendigando algo.

Una vez que termino la conversación con mi superior, cierro lo que hago y ahora me pongo a pensar en unas horas estaré de nuevo en el pueblo donde nací, crecí, me enamore y del cual me fui para no sufrir, además de que estoy a unas horas de volver a ver al amor de mi vida.

Han pasado diez años, que habrá sido de su vida, seguirá con Daniel, se abra casado, tendrá hijos, si soy sincera me dolería un poco, pero si ella es feliz adelante, además yo no puedo reclamar nada, tengo a Henry, si es así estaría más que feliz por ella, porque aunque la ame ella no lo hace conmigo, a mis padres les hice prometer que no me hablarían de ella, que no me la mencionarían, y que jamás le dirían donde estaba.

Espero que cuando me vea, y vea a Henry no me odie por el hecho de a verla de dejado de esa manera, tenía mis razones para hacerlo aunque de seguro que ella no querrá explicaciones.

–**Ahí voy Storybrooke**-digo **–Regina-**susurro para mí

* * *

_**N2:**_

Primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que el guste… los dos primeros capítulos serán desde el punto de vista de cada una, después se irán entre calando entre todos los implicados.

Espero comentario ya sean buenos como malos…

Próximo capítulo _**Regina Mills**_


	3. Chapter 2 Regina Mills (SP)

**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

_Esta es una historia G!P Emma, aviso por las personas sensibles antes este aspecto, leer bajo su propio riesgo._

_**Agradezco a:**_

**LyzzSQ****, ****aquarius7****, ****luceroluna191 **_**me disculpo por robarte tu idea, pero eso ya venía desde antes solo que hasta ahora se me ocurrió la historia**_**, ****Areli Escobar****, ****naomily4ever****, ****xHo****, ****pola28****, ****Melissa Swan****, ****gardenia****, ****Sebastian,**** .56****.**

_**Por sus comentarios y si alguien falto… favor de hacerme saber…**_

_**Y a los que solo, me marcan como favoritos, o los que se pasan a leer o me ponen Follow.**_

* * *

_**Simplemente**_

_**Chapter 2: Regina Mills**_

Diez años es lo que pasaron desde la última vez que vi a Emma, diez malditos años desde que supe de ella… esa noche en que se fue llore en brazos de mi madre quien me dijo que si estábamos destinadas a estar juntas… ella regresaría cuando se sintiera con valor y preparada para hacerlo.

Pero sabía que si alguna vez lo hacía… sería posible que ella estuviera con alguien… tal vez enamorada de otra persona… no quería pensar eso… al dia siguiente fui a la escuela aunque no quería ir… pero sabía que hundiéndome de esa manera nada conseguiría… cuando llegue desee que Emma apareciera y me dedicara esa hermosa sonrisa que tenía, pero sabía muy bien que eso ya no pasaría.

Me sentí morir… y con ganas de llorar… ahí me encontré con Belle que venía con Ruby… les conté lo que había pasado… ellas estaban sorprendidas por lo que les decia… Belle me abrazo como tratando de consolarme aunque no lo logre se lo agradecí… en cambio la loba como yo le decia a Ruby ella fue un poco más recatada y no dijo mucho… pero me demostró su apoyo… aunque estaban tristes… también estaban dolidas por la forma que Em se había ido.

Ah y si se preguntan por lo que Emma me dijo… así fue… al despertarme ese dia… mi madre me entrego la nota y la rosa azul… al leer la nota no pude evitar que lagrimas cayeran de mis ojos.

"te amo" estaba escrita por ella, olí la rosa y la guarde… sabía que jamás las iba a tirar… esos quedarían como mi recuerdo, también hable con Daniel… le dije lo que en verdad sentía… aunque el en un principio de molesto… me dijo que no podía jugar con los sentimientos de esa manera… pero luego lo pensó bien… y resignado me dijo que me quería lo suficiente para aceptar lo que le decia.

Desde eso él se volvió mi mejor amigo, el siempre intentaba sacarme una sonrisa… al igual que Ruby y Belle ellas también se volvieron mis mejor amigas junto con Katryne, esta última se volvió novia de Daniel… eso me causo gracia pero estuve feliz por ellos, ah y también Ruby y Belle comenzaron salir cuando un hombre más mayor que Belle a quien apodaban el oscuro intento conquistarla… la loba se puso celosa que se le declaro.

Así es como comenzaron su relación… seguí con mi vida… no podía estancarme… sabía que Emma volvería… y ella tenía que verme como un Regina fuerte… decidida… tuve la intensión de ir a buscarla a donde se encontrara… hable con Killian… ese pirara de pacotilla no me dijo nada… hable con David y Blanca pero ellos me dijeron que juraron no decirme.

Me molesto que Swan no me dejara saber su paradero… pero también comprendía el distanciamiento que estaba poniendo… pero eso no impide que me enfade con ella. Estoy segura que si regresa le daré una fuerte bofetada por abandonarme.

El tiempo paso… lentamente para mí… cada dia que pasaba era un dia que recibía una nota nueva y una rosa… cada una de ellas fue guarda por mi como mi tesoro… como recuerdo de lo que Emma significaba… cada vez que leía una nota… mi corazón latía.

El dia que recibía la rosa numero 540… ese dia fue el más triste… años y medio había pasado desde que mi princesa de fue… pero no fue el que no estuviera conmigo lo que había hecho el peor dia… si no que ese dia mi padre… había muerto de un infarto… ese dia fue el peor que pude tener… había perdido a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida.

Desee que Emma regresara al enterarse de la muerte de mi padre… espere… espere y espere… pero simplemente jamás apareció… en ese momento la odie… como jamás he odiado a nadie… ella prometió estar siempre conmigo… después de que me callera del caballo donde me hice la cicatriz de mi labio… ella prometió que nunca me dejaría sola… no cumplió… se fue.

Tanto Blanca como David asistieron al funeral… se disculparon por Em… diciendo que le era imposible viajar hasta aquí… pero que lo sentía mucho… lo único que sabio de mi rubia era que estaba estudiando en la facultad de derecho… como siempre fue su sueño… el mío era estudiar leyes… y así lo estaba cursando en la universidad de Boston.

Ahí conocí a Graham quien se convirtió en mi mejor amigo… el desde un principio dejo ver sus intenciones para conmigo pero yo siempre le fui clara diciendo que mi corazón ya tenía a quien pertenecer que no le podría corresponder… él aunque lo comprendió siempre tiene la esperanza que en algún momento lo acepte… pero eso está muy lejos de suceder.

En mi segundo años de leyes… fui toda una odisea para mi… ya que me toco una maestra muy estricta su nombre Zelena Wilder… todos le apodaban la bruja mala del oeste… yo no lo entendía… pero creo que se referían a que tenía un parecido con esta… pero a mí no me importaba la mujer era muy buena en su clase… por así decir era al mejor.

Y saben esa mujer resulto tener 5 años más que yo… me dijo que por ser superdotada con tan solo 18 años se había recibido de la universidad de Harvard… cuando mi madre la conoció casi se desmaya… Zelena no sabía porque… pero Cora dijo que ella era su hija… yo quede impactada y mi maestra ni que se diga.

Un mes después con pruebas de ADN todo se comprobó que la chica realmente era mi hermana, mi madre explico del porque la confusión… ellas nos dijo que se estuvo con un hombre… que le apodaban el oscuro que solo recordaba algo de Rumpeltinski… no sé qué cosa… eso me hizo pensar en el patán que quería conquistar a Belle al cual Ruby golpeo, así que me alegra que lo haya hecho… dijo que cuando se entero estaba muy feliz… pero que cuando nació le dijeron que estaba muerta… pero ahora sabe que el oscuro le mintió.

Zelena se volvió una más de nuestra pequeña familia, ella no tenía a nadie más que a su novia de nombre Elsa Frozen… una rubia platinada que se creía toda una reina… esa chica ¿Quién demonios se apellida Frozen? Solo ella… como sea ella es feliz… y yo intento vivir.

Siguió pasando el tiempo… estaba por terminar la carrera… Leopold el abuelo de Emma estaba de nuevo compitiendo en reelección de su gubernatura de Maine… así que al ver lo buena que era en lo que estudiaba me propuso trabajar mano a mano con él.

No lo dude… acepte y me fui adaptando a su ritmo… cuando por fin me gradué… el me sugiero lanzarme con candidata para la alcaldía de Storybrooke… la verdad es que no tenía ninguna esperanza en ganar… ya que varias personas con mayor experiencia se estaban lanzando por el puesto.

Díganme ¿Quién votaría por una joven de 23 años? Quien recién se ha graduado… pero me quede sorprendida cuando anunciaron que había ganado… yo no lo creía, mi madre y hermana fueron lo que me sacaron de mi shock… Leroy el otro candidato y Azul como le llamaban a una tipa que vestía como pingüino no estaban muy contentos.

Muchos intentaron decir que porque fui apoyada por el aun gobernador de Maine y que el movió sus influencias… pero todo eso fue callado cuando en mi primer mes como Alcaldesa les demostré de lo que era capaz… calle bocas… y abrió ojos… con mucha paciencia logre que Storybrooke confiara en mí.

Graham como mi buen amigo… ya que el no puedo seguir estudiando la carrera decidió entrar en la academia de policía… por lo cual lo nombre sheriff, en un principio pensé que el haría las cosas bien… pero en estos años he recibido más quejas de lo que se puedan imaginar.

La verdad es que aun espero por Emma… para que negarlo a un la amo… Daniel hace dos años que se casó con Katryne y tienen a la pequeña Samantha… una pequeña morenita… muy parecida a él… de al cual tengo el placer de ser la madrina… adora a esa pequeña… a mis 28 años a un espero encontrar mi final feliz y con la única que lo quiero hacer es con mi princesa de ojos verdes azulados.

Me pregunto que ha sido de ella… habrá logrado olvidarme, estará con alguien… pensara en formar una familia… me dolería saber que ella me olvido y es feliz con alguien más… pero no puedo ser egoísta… ella se fue porque no quería sufrir por amarme y no ser correspondida… pero lo que no sabía la tonta de Swan es que yo también le correspondía.

Belle y Ruby están a unos meses de casarse… ellas siempre desearon que Emma regresara… que estuviera con ellas para su boda… eso si aún siente un poco de su orgullo dañado por el abandono de esta… yo también estoy dolida con ella… me lastimo mucho su partida… pero aun espero su regreso… porque esta vez si regresa no la voy a dejar ir jamás.

Las rosas y notas en estos 10 años ya llegan a las 3600, todas y cada una han sido guardadas por mi… porque son el recuerdo constante que me dice que no pierda las esperanzas… que ella va a regresar… ya que en su carta ella me dijo que por un año me llegarían… pero ya han pasado 10 y aún siguen llegando.

Seguro que cuando Em regrese no me reconoce ya que la niña amable, amorosa, soñadora… ha quedado atrás… ahora soy dura… fría… orgullosa y muy determinada… he cambiado no sé si para bien o para mal, por eso me he ganado el apodo de la Evil Queen… y la verdad es que me gusta… que me traten con respeto… y que me tengan miedo.

Aunque quiera a aparentar ser dura… fría… y que no tengo corazón… sé que la única que sería capaz de romper con todo mi esquema es mi rubia hermosa… ella es la única que me ha conocido como realmente soy, la amo y eso jamás cambiara, estoy sentada en el escritorio de mi oficina cuando Graham el Sheriff entra.

– **¿Qué has encontrado de la muerte de Leopold White?-**le pregunto

–**no mucho… la verdad es que no se para que se investiga esto Regina… el tipo tenía enemigos en todos lados nos será imposible averiguar quién es-**se sienta y cruza los pies en mi escritorio

–**No me importa lo que digas Graham, como Sheriff debes ser capaz de resolver esto, no todos los días un candidato a la gubernatura de Boston es muerto a balazos y menos en un pueblo como esta-**le señalo, mientras le miro serio **–con esto… lo único que me estas demostrando es lo incompetente que eres con estas cosas…-l**e recrimino

–**vamos Regina… tu muy bien sabes que el tipo no estaba en buenos pasos… solo quisieron hacerle pagar lo que debía-**se ríe como si dijeron lo más inteligente

–**eso no es nuestro problema, si estaba en cosas sucias o no, aquí lo importante es que lo mataron aquí… este pueblo del cual yo soy responsable, además que mataron a la persona que considero un segundo padre… él fue mi apoyo en todo esto… el siempre confió en mí, así que es mejor que te vayas y hagas por primera vez tu trabajo… si no voy a relevarte de tu puesto-**le advierto, este solo me mira con fiereza antes de asentir, y salir dando un portazo

Realmente… me duele hacer esto… pero no me está dando resultados con lo de este caso… Blanca y David están muy conmocionado por la muerte de padre de la primera, no se explican porque hicieron eso, les prometí que encontraría al asesino, y que le haría pagar muy caro lo que había hecho.

En los cinco años que llevo como alcaldesa jamás había pasado algo así… han habido algunos incidentes… pero nada grave más bien solo Leroy y sus borracheras que no terminaban nada bien… pero a eso que asesinen a una persona tan importante como lo era Leopoldo, es algo que se debe ver minuciosamente.

Estoy revisando algunos papeles cuando mi teléfono suena… mi secretaria Ashley me dice que es el fiscal de Boston… por lo de inmediato lo atiendo sabiendo que es importante.

–**buenos días señora Alcaldesa, le llamo para infórmale que debe estar por llegar un persona muy importe… que desde ahora ocupara el puesto de Sheriff de Storybrooke-**me indica, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando como le diré esto a Graham

– **¿Pero qué dice?-**le pregunto **–ya hay un Sheriff**-le digo

–**lo se Miss Mills, pero he escuchado las quejas que tiene el pueblo con el joven Graham y eso no nos trae nada bueno, además la muerte del señor White es vital que se encuentren al asesino… y con su Sheriff no llegaremos a ningún lado**-me dice

–**Si… bueno, entonces esa persona ¿es confiable?-**pregunto, ya no puedo hacer nada… pero al menos debo saber que si puedo confiar en ella

–**por supuesto, la persona tiene un historial intachable… es fiscal en Alemania en el apartamento de homicidios, por lo que es más que calificada para sumarse al equipo de investigación de la muerte de Leopold White, además se dé buena mano que la persona… tiene una historia con el difunto… además de usted…-**escucho que dice con una sonrisa **–eso es todo Alcaldesa Mills, estamos en contacto-**cuelga, no sé qué decir, por lo que me dejo caer con un suspiro de resignación en mi silla.

En eso estoy cuando Ashley mi secretaria me dice que hay alguien que pide verme, le pregunto quién es y ella solo me dice que viene de la fiscalía de Boston, por lo que intuyo que es la persona que el fiscal Adams mando, por lo que le digo que lo haga pasar.

Las puertas de mi oficina se abre… no le tomo mucha importancia a la persona que entro… escucho como cierra la puerta y camina hacia mi escritorio… no la estoy mirando por lo que no sé si es hombre o mujer.

–**Regina Mills-**escucho que me nombra, por lo que un poco atontada por reconocer esa voz levanto la mirada para encontrarme con esos ojos verdes azulados y perderme en ellos.

–**Emma…-**susurro, de las mil maneras que siempre imagine de cómo podía encontrarme con ella, esta no está entre ellas, ella me sonríe y siento mi corazón querer salirse mi pecho

–**La misma que viste y calza-**sonríe, no lo puedo creer ella está aquí, la tengo frente a mí, por lo que despacio me levanto de mi silla… y me voy a cercando a ella, ella abre los abrazos esperando un abrazo que no llega, ya que mi mano se ha estrellado contra su mejilla.

* * *

_**N2:**_

Primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que el guste… los dos primeros capítulos serán desde el punto de vista de cada una, después se irán entre calando entre todos los implicados.

¿Qué reacción tendrá Regina con nuestra rubia? ¿Qué pasara con el reencuentro? Apuestas ¿Caerá rendida ante el encanto del pequeño príncipe? ¿Cómo tomara la noticia de que su amor tiene un hijo de otra?

Espero comentario ya sean buenos como malos…

Próximo capítulo _**Reencuentro**_


	4. Chapter 3: Reencuentro

**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

_Esta es una historia G!P Emma, aviso por las personas sensibles antes este aspecto, leer bajo su propio riesgo._

_**Agradezco a:**_

_**LyzzSQ: **__lo sé, lo se… pero espero que este capítulo recompense eso._

_** .56.:**__se me está haciendo constante encontrarte con algún comentario, y eso me gusta._

_**Kaotikaskull:**__gracias por tus comentarios… y si le ha pegado… pero creo que con lo que va a pasar en este capítulo, queda saldado la cachetada._

_**Luceroluna191:**__si, se lo merece… pero creo que ya han pasado diez años y cada una ha madurado a su manera pero han madurado… ahora empieza la verdadera historia._

_**Por sus comentarios y si alguien falto… favor de hacerme saber…**_

_**Y a los que solo, me marcan como favoritos, o los que se pasan a leer o me ponen Follow.**_

* * *

_**Simplemente**_

_**Chapter 3: Reencuentro**_

_**POV Emma **_

¡Auch! Eso ha dolido, me he llevado la mano a la mejilla que aún me vibra y ahora me arde… ¿saben? Cuando en la carta que el deje de despedía le dije que podía golpearme… no pensé que lo hiciera… porque si recuerdo también le dije que me daba miedo que lo hiciera… así que escogió eso.

– **¿eso porque ha sido?-**le pregunto, aun con la ceba vibrando por lo fuerte que había sido, ella no me contesta solo la veo caminar hacia a fuera de su oficina, cinco minutos después la veo aparecer por la misma, cierra la puerta y esta vez le pone el seguro.

¡Oh dios! Va asesinarme, luego tirara mi cuerpo por algún lado y nunca me encontraran, ummm creo… que juntarme mucho con Aurora me está pegando su dramatismo, mejor me calmo… conozco a Regina sé que no sería capaz de hacer eso, bueno… la antigua Gina no lo haría, ahora han pasado diez años… así que no sé qué me encontrare con ella.

– **¡Regina!-**le llamo

– **¡cállate Swan!-**me grita, ha dicho mi apellido eso no es bueno

–**yo… Gi...-**ella me mira con furia en sus ojos

– **¡Te he dicho que te calles!-**me vuelve a gritar, mientras que esta vez ella se acerca a mí

–**Pero…-**vuelvo a protestar, porque tengo que ser cabezota, y no hacer caso en lo que me dicen

–**Te callas o te pongo cinta en la boca**-me advirtió con tono duro

–**Ok-**acepto

–**me preguntaste porque te golpe ¿no?-**asiento, porque ella fue la que me dijo que no hablara **–bien… por lo que veo aprendes rápido-**sonríe **–mi respuesta es simple… me diste a escoger en tu maldita carta de despedida, así que como te darás cuenta escogí el golpearte… y no solo porque me lo dijiste ahí, si no por huir como una cobarde Emma Swan, huiste de mi vida… me abandonaste cuando dijiste nunca hacerlo-**me señalo, escucharle reclamarme el que me hubiera ido de esa forma me dolió

–**Puedo explicarlo…-**hable, ella me fulmino con la mirada

–**No aprendes Swan, no te pondré la cinta pero ganas no me faltan-**aseguro con la mirada asesina que tenía para mí**.**

–**déjame hablar Regina, sé que estas molesta, pero más bien furiosa y colérica pero tienes que entenderme… me fui porque no podía quedarme, no podía verte con él, no lo soportaría sé que tarde temprano hubiera hecho algo que nos alejara… y eso no me lo perdonaría-**ella me miro

–**entonces decidiste huir ¿no es así? Eres un idiota y cobarde porque en vez de quedarte y luchar, te fuiste por lo más fácil y fue irte, largarte a quien sabe dónde, me dejaste… decías amarme pero no fuiste capaz de luchar por mí, huiste, ¿cómo sabias que yo no sentía lo mismo por ti?-**esa pregunta me dejo de a seis

– **¿qué? ¿Me querías?-**no me esperaba eso, no podía ser verdad

–**Sí, tarde lo vi, pero si Emma Swan yo también te amaba-**esa confesión me ha dejado en shock **–aun te amo-**me dijo antes que se me abalanzara a mis labios.

_**POV Regina**_

No pensé en nada cuando, cuando me levante y la vi abrir los brazos para recibir un abrazo que nunca llego pero si mi mano en su mejilla, ¡vaya! Sí que tengo la mano pesada, todavía veo mis dedos marcados ahí, esta sorprendida… pero no es para menos le he golpeado.

No me importa… me pregunta de porque el golpe, le constes lo más simple… ella me dio a escoger en la carta, además de por abandonarme, sé que le duele porque lo puedo ver reflejado en eso hermosos ojos verdes azulados que tanto amo, le pedí que callara y lo hizo, pero me interrumpió de nuevo… si la mujer no ha cambiado… mi antigua Emma no era muy paciente que se diga además de cabezota.

Y por lo que veo no ha cambiado, me dice que la entienda por qué se fue... lo hago… porque sería muy doloroso saber que ella ahora tiene a alguien con ella… y sé que ella sentiría lo mismo al verme con Daniel, le digo que es una cobarde.

– **¿cómo sabes que yo no sentía lo mismo por ti?-**me sale sin que yo pueda detenerlo

– **¿qué? ¿Me querías?-**me pregunta sin creérselo

–**Sí, tarde lo vi, pero si Emma Swan yo también te amaba-**le confieso y veo que está en shock por mi declaración **–aun te amo-**suelto, y no puedo contenerme más antes de lanzarme a sus labios.

Sé que no se lo esperaba… por lo que tarda en corresponder… pero luego me besa como si el mundo se fuera acabar y yo le sigo el ritmo.

No sé en qué momento, ella me llevo hasta mi escritorio, porque no lo sabría decir, solo fui consiente de ese hecho cuando sentí mi trasero tocarlo, pero deje que hiciera lo que quisiera, he esperado diez malditos años para poder tenerla así, por lo que no me pararía a pensar ahora.

Siento como ella me toma de los muslo y me sube en mi escritorio, botando en el proceso pero eso a ella no le importa, ya que sus besos los empieza a bajar por mi cuello, donde lame, bese, chupa, y muerde sacando algunos suspiro de placer, siento como ella empieza a subir mi falda hasta dejarla arremangada en mi cintura.

No quiero quedarme atrás por lo que de un jalón le abro la blusa que lleva puesta, no voy a perder tiempo en abrirle uno por uno sus botones, la siento sonreír sobre mis cuello antes de que recobre labores en él, siento como sus manos me acarician mis ahora piernas desnudas, sus manos suben, y hacen lo mismo que yo hice con su blusa, los botones salen volando y ella una vez que consiguió con éxito abrirla me la quita dejándome solo con mi sostén de encaje negro a juego con el cachetero que tengo puesto.

Ella me volvió a besar… y aprovecho para quitarme el sostén… ya que ni cuenta me di, sino hasta que sentí su boca en uno de mis pezones, mientras una de sus manos jugaba con el otro, y su otra mano acariciaba mi cintura, no quería quedarme atrás, estaba prácticamente desnuda frente a ella, así que me fui directo a su pantalones y empecé a desabrocharlos pero con dificultad, ya que un enorme bulto ya estaba formado ahí, una vez que lo conseguí le baje el pantalón.

Su bóxer era pequeño… pero lo que me llamo la atención era que eran de Bob esponja, quería reírme… pero no lo haría porque si lo hacia mataría el momento y no me lo perdonaría jamás, por lo que sin más, acaricie el bulto sobre este, ella dio un respingo al no esperárselo, eso me hizo sonreír, sabia su secreto desde niñas y nunca la rechace… ya ahora que podía tenerlo para mí no iba a ser al excepción.

Ella me bajo mi cachetero… dejándome desnuda antes su mirada, ella sin más empezó a bajar sus besos por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi centro, yo solo pude tirar mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando sentí su lengua jugando ahí.

–**Em…ma-**gemí **– ¡dios!-**seguía, la mujer sabía lo que hacía, no sabía lo que aguantaría, ya que esta habai alternado su lengua con sus dedos, mientras la traviesa de la lengua jugaba en mi pequeño montículo de carne, dos de sus dedos entraban y salían de mi interior, estaba por llegar… pero no quería hacerlo en sus dedos… quería sentirla por completo **– ¡detente!-**le ordeno.

_**POV Emma**_

Jamás de los jamases me hubiera imaginado esto… ¡dios! Estoy a punto de intimar con mi gran amor, y saber que ella me quiere… me llena de una felicidad que no había sentido, la amo y nunca lo he dejado de hacerlo tampoco lo hare, sentirla de esta manera es la mejor manera que se puede sentir, la penetro con dos de mis dedos, mientras mi lengua juego en su clítoris, puedo sentir que está por llegar, mis dedos están siendo apretado por lo que dificultad el entrar y salir de ella.

– **¡Detente!-**me grita, esto me asusta y ala miro

– **¿estás bien? ¿Te he lastimado?-**esas son mis preguntas, no puedo imaginarme lastimarla, jamás me lo perdonaría

–**no… pero no quiero llegar en tus dedos, quiero sentirte-**me dijo, antes de verla como se baja y se hincaba frente a mí para luego bajarme los bóxers, dejando salir a mi fiel amigo que se irguió triunfante ante ella, no quería verla… por lo que cuando sentí como lo tomaba en su mano para luego moverlo entre ellas

– **¡Oh dios mío!-**gemí, cuando sentí al calidez de su boca, ella lo chupaba como si fuera una paleta y eso hacía que tirara la cabeza, jamás me habían hecho esto… jamás nadie se había atrevido lo que mi morena estaba haciendo, había escuchado sobre esto pero no me imagine que se sintiera así, y fuera delicioso, si muy delicioso **– ¡oh Gina!-**gemía, sentí un calor en mi bajo vientre sabe que llegaría… creo que ella se dio cuenta porque se paró de lo que hacía, y volvió a subirse a su escritorio abrió las piernas dejándome ver todo su centro

–**entre en mí, te necesito…-**casi me lo dijo suplicando, vamos no me lo tuvo que decir de nuevo cuando ya me encontraba entre sus pierna, tome mi miembro con mi mano y lo guie en su interior.

Fui entrando lentamente en ella, escuchaba los suspiros y gemidos que dejaba salir y eso hacía que mi piel se erizara, mi pene no se podía poner más duro… pero lo hacía y es que dentro de ella era tan estrecho y caliente que casi termino sin haber entrado completamente.

Pero pensando en otras cosas logre mantenerme y una vez que todo estaba dentro, espere que ella se acostumbre a tenerme dentro, ya que no quiero alardear… pero soy de tamaño grande.

– **¡Muévete!-**fue ella la que me lo pidió, y fue así que la complací, cuando regrese a Storybrooke fue lo último que pensé, fue que el primer dia que la viera a ella, terminaría así con ella **–mas… Em… mas-**era lo que me gemía, ella tenía entrelazados su piernas detrás de mí eso me permitía entrar más profundo, la fricción que ejercíamos las dos era delicioso, entraba y salía de ella pero cada embestida ya era más dificultada ya que empezaba a sentir como su interior se contraía alrededor de mi miembro.

– **¡ahh! Gi… eres jodidamente apretada-**gemía, estaba por llegar lo sentía

Dos embestidas mas y ella llegó con un grito que seguro se escuchó por todo el ayuntamiento y de seguro alerto a más de uno, pero sobretodo porque mi nombre es lo que salió de mis labios, eso inflo de orgullo y amor mi pecho, di tres embestidas más antes de que llegara ami orgasmo y con un grito y su nombre en mis labios también llegue, y me vacié en su interior, descargando todo mi semen en su interior, mis manos que tenía apoyado sobre su cabeza en el escritorio no me resistieron mas y caí encima de ella.

Escondí mi cabeza en su cuello mientras dejaba pequeños besos en su cuello, intentaba recuperar la respiración, y ella también, lo sabía por la cantidad de aire que traba de meter en sus pulmones, cuando por fin lo hicimos, nos separamos un poco, fue cuando pude ver en sus ojos todo el amor que sentía por mí, eso hizo que sonriera por lo feliz que era en ese momento.

Ahora no me importaba nada más que estar con ella, las aclaraciones ya vendrán después… pero ahora… lo único que quiero es volver a sentirla… y sé que ella lo quiere igual ya que sin esperármelo… ella me ha tirado al piso y sin salirme de ella se ha subido en mí, y sin más empezado a moverse sobre mí.

–**Te amo-**le digo, ella me mira y me sonríe se inclina sobre mí para que su rostro quede cerca del mío y ese movimiento hace que siento un placer y ella también

–**te amo, Swan-**me dice con una enorme sonrisa antes de besarme, mientras se mueve sobre mi miembro.

No puedo ser más feliz… por lo que dejo todo lo demás a fuera… ahora solo importa nuestra entrega… solo eso… todo lo que se tenga que aclarar será después… ahora solo importamos nosotras dos.

–**solo las dos…-**susurro, mientras la giro y quedo encima de ella moviéndome en su interior, y espero disfrutar de esto el resto de mi vida… bueno hasta que alguien nos interrumpa… pero mientras eso pasa… disfrutare de poderla tener en mis brazos… por ahora no quiero pensar… no quiero nada más que estar con ella en mis brazos… solo con ella, amándola como siempre debió haber sido.

* * *

_**N2:**_

Segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que el guste… los dos primeros capítulos serán desde el punto de vista de cada una, después se irán entre calando entre todos los implicados.

Es posible que piensen que es muy pronto para que estén juntas pero todavía falta que Regina sepa de Henry ¿Caerá rendida ante el encanto del pequeño príncipe? ¿Cómo tomara la noticia de que su amor tiene un hijo de otra? Apuestas ¿podrá entenderlo? ¿Se arriesgara por una relación con ella? ¿Encontrara Henry aliadas para la Operación Nueva Mama? ¿Qué tiene que ver Graham en la muerte de Leopold? ¿Qué harán las amigas de Emma?

Espero comentario ya sean buenos como malos…

Próximo capítulo _**Henry **_


	5. Chapter 4 Henry

**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

_Esta es una historia G!P Emma, aviso por las personas sensibles antes este aspecto, leer bajo su propio riesgo._

_**Agradezco a:**_

**LyzzSQ****: **_estas como muy acertada con tus comentarios, gracias, _**aquarius7****: **_si… la verdad me gusta hacer muchas de ellas para que se queden picados y lean el que sigue, _**luceroluna191****, **** .56**_: punto para ti… pero algo pasara por eso lo escribí asi, _**evazqueen****: **_si... triste pero era necesario para la historia, _**Guest****,****Layim**_, _**Guest.**

* * *

_**Simplemente**_

_**Chapter 4: Henry**_

_**POV Henry**_

Estoy en la casa de mis abuelos en el cuarto que me dieron… desde que llegamos solo los he visto llorar, sé que lo hacen por la muerte del bisabuelo… es muy triste su muerte y todo eso, hasta a mí me dolió ya que él era una gran persona, por lo mismo no concibo que alguien lo haya matado.

Los abuelos trataban de no decirlo frente a mí, porque piensan que soy chico para esas cosas… pero si supieran que las películas de terror, y los juegos donde mato zombis son lo mío… creo que les daría su patatús… bueno… Emma dijo que tenía que ir al ayuntamiento para presentarse con la alcaldesa, la cual resulto ser nada menos que Regina Mills, el gran amor de mama.

Eso me ha hecho sospechar que no solo se fue a presentar delante de ella, si no que tenía un plan… por lo que ella me dijo que me quedara con las tías… pero estas… decidieron recorrer el pueblo y no llevarme… asi que me he ingeniado para bajar por la ventana de la habitación y salir en busca de nuevas aventuras y buscar aliados para llevar acabo _"operación nueva mama"._

Cuando salí… camine disfrutando la vista hasta que sin querer choque con alguien, mejor dicho una hermosa mujer que venía de la mano con otra, ellas me sonrieron al ver lo rojo que quede.

–**Hola-**me dijeron

–**hola-**conteste tímidamente

– **¿Eres nuevo por aquí chico?-**me pregunto la pelinegra que tenía una rayas rojas

–**Sí, acabo de llegar anoche, soy Henry Swan-**me presente, creo que se sorprendieron porque me miraron y abrieron los ojos grandemente

– **¿Dijiste Swan?-**yo solo asentí a la de cabello negro

– **¿Tu mama es Emma?-**me pregunto la castaña

–**sip… es ella ¿la conocen?-**les pregunte ellas se vieron entre si

–**si… claro, fuimos juntas al instituto, soy Belle French y ella Ruby Lucas-**me tendieron sus manos

–**es un gusto…-**les sonríe **–ma me hablado de ustedes… me ha dicho que se siente mal… porque no pudo despedirse de ustedes… y por no haberse comunicado jamás…-**ellas me miraron

– **¿Sabes todo?-**me miraban confundidas

–**si… ma no tiene secretos para conmigo… también se acerca de Regina… y por eso mismo… ando buscando a ma… ya que la quiero conocer…-**ellas me miraron no creyéndome **– ¿saben dónde está la alcaldía?-**pregunte

–**si… claro… te llevamos**-me dijo Ruby

–**gracias Ruby, Belle-**le agradecí

–**De nada chico-**me sonrieron

Los tres emprendimos nuestro recorrido hasta la alcaldía… que no estaba más que a unas tres cuadras de donde me las había encontrado, ellas me sonreían y creo que intentaban ver algo que dijera que estaban soñando o que realmente no era hijo de Emma.

_**POV Emma**_

Sentía como un peso estaba sobre mí, cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con una cabellera café… cuando desperté bien, me di cuenta que era Regina quien yacía dormida sobre mí, ahora mismo no quería que nada perturbara lo que habíamos logrado crear ahí… pero sabía que tenía que despertarla y hablar… no quería que se enterara de otra manera.

–**Gina…-**le llame moviéndola un poco, pero nada… estaba completamente dormida **–Gina… amor…-**le volvía a llamar pero otra vez nada **–Gi… despierta…-**le movía

–**Ummm… deja-**me ronroneo

–**Despierta… alguien puede venir… y no creo que quieras que nos encuentren a las dos desnudas sobre la alfombra…-**le dije, creo que eso la hizo reaccionar porque en unos segundos estaba delante de mi completamente desnuda

– **¿A qué esperas?-**me miro **–levántate y vístete… que nos van a ver-**empecé a vestirme cuando vi que ella hacia lo mismo

–**Gina…-**me acerque a ella cuando ya estaba completamente vestida, ella se estaba abrochando la blusa con los botones que no se rompieron

– **¿Sí?-**levanto la vista para verme

–**Tenemos que hablar-**ella me miro

–**Si…toma asiento-**nos sentamos, ella en su lugar y yo enfrente de ella **– ¿de qué quieres hablar?-**me pregunto

–**mira… esto que hemos vivido es lo mejor que me ha pasado… quiero continuar con esto… de verdad que quiero una relación contigo… pero necesito que sepas de algo… o más bien de alguien… porque no sé si después de que lo sepas… aun quieras estar conmigo-**ella me miraba confundida

– **¿A qué te refieres?-**me miro

–**En el primer año en que me fui… conocí a alguien…-**cuando dije eso, vi como su rostro cambiaba

_**POV Regina**_

Emma me despertó… con un poco de delicadeza, no la que yo hubiera querido pero al menos lo hizo… cuando terminamos de vestirnos… ella dijo que teníamos que hablar… estaba de acuerdo con ella… porque lo que habíamos pasado era ahora lo que nos unía… ella empezó a decirme… que de verdad quería esa relación y demás… pero que tenía que saber algo o mejor sobre alguien… que podría decidir si quería intentarlo o no.

– **¿A qué te refieres?-**le pregunte, ella me miro y suspiro

–**En el primer año que me fui-**hizo un pausa **–conocí a alguien-**cuando dijo eso, creo que se dio cuenta de mi cambio en mi cara fruncí el ceño y la mire con fiereza

– **¿que estas queriéndome de decir? Que tienes a alguien… pero aun así te acostaste conmigo… ¿qué quieres estar conmigo? Pero que estas con alguien más…-**yo ya estaba sacando conclusiones

–**no… por favor déjame terminar… te contare todo, necesitas saberlo para que lo entiendas-**yo le mire

–**Dime-**le pedí

–**como te decia… conocí a alguien… su nombre era Neally Cassidy su hermano gemelo Neal nos presentó… me gusto y yo ella, empezamos a salir…-**yo solo al escuchaba y no podía evitar que mi corazón doliera… mi pecho sentía que lo aplastaban **–una cosa llevo a otra… tuvimos relaciones…-**ella me seguía contando… pero no quiera seguir escuchando dolía tanto estuve a punto de interrumpirla cuando dijo algo que hace que casi me caiga de mi silla

– **¿Qué?-**grite, lo cual se debió oír por toda la alcaldía

–**ella quedo embarazada… la cuestión… es que no sabía que hacer… pero por primera vez decidí hacerme responsable… la cuestión es que ella al enterarse… ella quería abortar-**cuando dijo eso, sentí que el mundo se me caía, había sido mi Emma capaz de permitir eso, NO, por supuesto que no, ella jamás consentiría algo así **–por supuesto… no lo permite, le dije que si ella no lo quería que bien por ella, que cuando naciera yo me ocuparía de él… que ella hiciera lo que quisiera-**le mire expectante **–obviamente… salto de alegría… porque apenas nació mi bebe… ella se largó quien sabe dónde…-**ella me contaba todo, no se guardaba nada.

Me conto que cuando ocurrió lo de mi padre… ella no pudo viajar por lo mismo… porque él bebe apenas tenía un mes… y no lo podían sacar del país, pero que quería venir… me conto que mi padre estaba al tanto de su sentimientos por mí, que él fue el que le ayudo… y le dijo que se me declara, y que por eso… su hijo, llevaba el nombre de mi padre en su honor.

Eso me emociono mucho… su hijo se llamaba Henry por mi padre, me dijo que el chico era lo más importante para ella, que estos 10 años ella lo ha criado sola, bueno con la ayuda de unas buenas amigas a las que ve como hermanas, eso hizo que sintiera celos… pero los deje para después.

– **¿Qué dices?-**me pregunto cuando termino de contarme

– **¿asi que tienes un hijo?-**ella asintió **– ¿y se llama Henry como mi padre?-**ella me miro

–**sí, él fue muy importante para mí, cuando me entere de su muerte me sentí muy mal y más al no poder venir ya acompañarte-**yo le mire

–**Emma…-**me levanta de donde estaba y me fui hacia ella me senté en su regazo y le mire a los ojos **–quiero estar contigo… de eso no tengo dudas, pero… iremos despacio… primero quiero conocer a ese niño encantador que me cuentas… quiero saber si él va estar bien con esto, no quiero que me vea como una intrusa que viene a meterse entre ustedes dos-**le digo mientras le miro

–**No te preocupes-**me sonríe, pone sus manos en mi cintura **–él sabe de ti… y tenía unas ganas inmensas de conocerte… el realmente sabe lo que significas para mi… por eso él se entusiasmó de por fin poder conocer al gran amor de su madre.-**yo le miro y sonrió con alegría, le beso despacio ella me corresponde.

_**POV Emma**_

No podía creerlo ella no le había rechazado, Regina no le importaba que tuviera un hijo, lo quería conocer… quería que él estuviera bien con lo nuestro… esto me demuestra que ella es lo que quiero en mi vida y nada va hacer que nos separemos…

Cuando nos dejamos de besar… ella me cuenta cómo es que mi carta hizo que aceptara lo que sentía por mí, que siempre lo había sentido solo que no sabía cómo aceptarlo por lo que trato de volcar sus sentimientos con Daniel… el cual me conto está casado con Katryne y tienen a una hija de nombre Samantha de quien es madrina mi Gina.

Me conto también que Belle y Ruby están juntas… y que están por casarse, además de que aun están enojadas conmigo por a verlas dejado y no decirles nada… me conto que ella tiene una hermana de nombre Zelena que ella no lo sabía hasta que se encontraron en la escuela de leyes… y después de comprobar que así era… ahora vivía ahí con su madre además que la chica termino teniendo una novia de nombre Elsa Frozen.

– **¿Frozen?-**pregunte

–**Si… yo también me hice la misma pregunta… pero bueno, es ella-**me sonrió y no pude ser evitar pensar en un futuro con ella como mi esposa **–entonces estas aquí… ¿por qué eras la nueva Sheriff?-**me miraba

–**algo así… me entere de la muerte de mi abuelo… entonces mi decisión de volver aquí se hizo más presente, ya que Henry quería conocerte… saber cómo era la mujer a la que amo… así que estaba pensando en venir… pero con esto… la decisión fue tomada, solo hable con mi jefe que movió algunas influencias y heme aquí… como su nueva Sheriff que estará para servirle…-**ella me miro y sonrió.

_**POV Regina **_

Escucharla decir eso… hizo que mi excitación que aun sentía por ella empezará a crecer… así que sonreía con picardía, y me moví un poco sobre ella, causando la reacción que quería, algo debajo de mi empezaba a crecer.

–**eso espero…-**le bese, la verdad es que me estaba volviendo adicta a su beso, le mordí un poco el labio para después pasarle mi lengua y seguir besándonos, en eso estaba cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Nos separamos… nos miramos, y yo me levante de su regazo… acomode lo más que pude mi ropa… al igual que ella, me acerque a la puerta abrir, encontrándome con Ruby y Belle que traían consigo un chico de no más de 10 años.

–**Regina… ¿podemos pasar?-**mire hacia atrás y vi a Emma que no estaba viendo hacia aquí, así que pensé que sería una sorpresa que viera a las chicas.

–**Claro… pasen-**me hice a un lado para que lo hicieran

–**ma tenía razón eres hermosa-**el chico hablo y me sorprendió que dijera eso **– ¿perdón?-**le miro

– **¿Quién eres tu jovencito?-**el me miro y me sonrió, eso hizo que me recordara a alguien

–**Henry-**escuche que le nombraran, cuando voltio pude ver a mi rubia acercarse a mí

– **¿Mama?-**dijo el

– **¿Emma?-**chillaron Belle y Ruby cuando al vieron

– **¿Henry?-**mire confundida

– **¿Qué haces aquí?-**pregunto Em

–**veras… las tías me dejaron solo porque querían conocer el pueblo… así que me dejaron con los abuelos… los cuales, te puedo asegurar que ni se han dado cuanta que desaparecí… son un poco despistados…-**cuando dijo eso no puedo y me carcajee

–**Ya sabía yo… que no solo yo pensaba eso…-**el chico me miro

–**Por fin alguien está de acuerdo conmigo… ma no, porque son sus padres…**-me sonrió **–soy Henry Swan-**me estiro si mano

–**un gusto Henry, Regina Mills…-**le devolví su saludo

–**Y a lo que dije-**le mire sin entender **–a lo de que es hermosa… y es la verdad ma… no se ha equivocado-**eso hizo que sintiera una calidez… ¡dios! Este niño era un osito que daba ganas de apachurrarlo, creo que no tardara nada en ganarme

–**te lo dije chico… ella es hermosa…-**no pude evitar sonreírle con amor.

Belle y Ruby veían a Emma con cara seria… pero sabía que estaban emocionadas de volver a verla, además de estar sorprendidas de que tuviera un hijo… hijo el cual me estoy enamorando… y es que es una ternurita, ahora verlo pelearle con mi Em… veo el parecido… y no entiendo como su madre intento abortarlo… para luego intentar recuperarlo… lo bueno es que no lo logro… y espero que ni se le ocurra volver porque se topara con pared ni Emma y yo esteremos dispuestas a que se lo quede el pequeño… ese morenito… tiene la sonrisa de Emma… y eso ya lo hace mi favorito.

* * *

_**N2:**_

Segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que el guste… los dos primeros capítulos serán desde el punto de vista de cada una, después se irán entre calando entre todos los implicados.

Es posible que piensen que es muy pronto para que estén juntas pero todavía falta que Regina sepa de Henry ¿Caerá rendida ante el encanto del pequeño príncipe? ¿Encontrara Henry aliadas para la Operación Nueva Mama? ¿Qué tiene que ver Graham en la muerte de Leopold? ¿Belle y Ruby arreglaran las cosas con Emma? ¿Cora se sorprenderá al saberse ya abuela? ¿Emma conocerá a Zelena y a Elsa? ¿Qué harán las amigas de Emma? ¿Regresara Neally?

Espero comentario ya sean buenos como malos…

Próximo capítulo _**Henry **_


	6. Chapter 5: El Atentado

**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

_Esta es una historia G!P Emma, aviso por las personas sensibles antes este aspecto, leer bajo su propio riesgo._

_**Agradezco a:**_

**aquarius7: **_eso es algo que no puedo cambiar y si donde queda al emoción__, _**luceroluna191: **_la verdad es que cualquiera que me quieras enviar está bien, y me encanta que te encante__, _**Evil Anjelicke**, **evazqueen**_, _** .56**_: ok… ummm como que se me hace que tu lees mentes…_**North0314: **_o por supuesto que voy a continuar… solo que me he retraso en subir esto._

* * *

_**Simplemente**_

_**Chapter 5: El Atentado**_

_**POV Emma**_

No podía creer las mis idiotas amigas casi hermanas hayan sido capaz de dejar a mi hijo con mis padres para ellas irse a conocer al pueblo… lo que tampoco podía creer y le daba risa es cuando sus padres se dieran cuenta que Henry no estaba se pondrían como locos.

Pero por otra parte el que su hijo se haya encontrado con Ruby y Belle esa demasiada coincidencia, además de que ahora ver como su pequeño mantenía una plática con su Gina, sobre cosas que ella no tenía ni idea que Henry supiera… le hacía pensar que él ya tenía todo ya planeado.

–**Hola-**me acerque hacia Ruby y Belle que me miraron serias

–**Hola-**ellas no dijeron nada después de eso hola, eso me mataba la verdad es que ellas habían sido muy importantes en mi vida y ver cómo me miraban no me gustaba

–**ey, escuchen chicas…-**ellas me miraron **–yo… yo lo siento, no fue mi intensión nada de esto-**vio a Ruby hacer una mueca

– **¿no fue tu intensión? Pero aun así nos lastimaste al irte de esa manera, te fuiste y no nos dijiste nada… te largaste como si nada, ni siquiera tuviste el descaro de mandar un e-mail, o una señal de vida para saber que estabas bien, no nos dijiste a nadie, y por supuesto ni siquiera nos buscaste en todo este tiempo-**y si, ella está molesta más bien furiosa conmigo

–**Eh… yo… lo siento-**la verdad es que no sabía más que decir

– **¿crees que con un lo siento cambia todo?-**esa fue Belle, vaya la dulce Belle también estaba molesta

–**sí, yo sé que no… pero puedo intentar enmendarlo… sé que no va hacer ahora, pero puedo ir ganándome de nuevo su confianza-**ellas me miraron

–**Está bien-**acepto la pelinegra con unas mechas rojas **–pero vas a tener que hacer bastantes méritos para lograrlo-**me dio una sonrisa amistosa

–**Acepto-**les sonríe, la verdad me alegraba

–**ahora si… espero escuchar cómo es que tienes un hijo… hijo el cual ha logrado enamorar a nuestra Evil Queen-**les mire son comprender **–Regina… ese el apodo de ella, porque la mujer es más dura, fría que nadie que conozcamos-**les mire confundida

–**No puede ser… ella no…-**fui interrumpida

–**Así es Emma, ese es mi sobrenombre… ya que tengo mano dura y firma a la hora de dirigir a este pueblo…-**esa había sido Regina que venía de la mano con Henry que sonreía como niño con juguete nuevo

_**POV Regina**_

¡Por Dios! Este pequeño es un Swan completamente, es amable, inteligente, y esa sonrisa es de mi Emma, todo es demasiado parecido a ella, y la forma de hablar y la forma de decirme las cosas, me doy cuenta que es muy inteligente y demasiado creyente ene las cosas.

Me ha dicho que sabía de mis desde que pudo recordar las cosas, me conto que Em le solía hablar del gran amor de su vida… que siempre estuvo enamorada de mí y que aún lo estaba, me decia que mi rubia no tenía ninguna novia seria, es más me dice que ha intentado salir con alguien pero estas al enterarse de que el existe… prácticamente salen corriendo.

Cuando me termina de contar una anécdota bastante chistosa que él ha pasado, nos acercamos a donde Ruby, Belle y Emma platican, les veía que han dejado los malos entendidos lejos, pero al escuchar cómo le cuenta a mi chica, porque ahora es mía que me dicen Evil Queen, veo que ella no lo cree… pero creo que tiene que saber que es verdad.

–**así es Emma, ese es mi sobrenombre… ya que tengo mano dura y firma a la hora de dirigir a este pueblo…-**hable, Rubs y Belle me miraron sorprendidas

–**bueno… si tú lo dices lo creeré, pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que solo es una máscara para no dejar salir a la verdadera Regina-**eso me sorprende, se acerca a mí y me da un beso en los labios.

Ruby y Belle empiezan sus burlas, Henry salta feliz gritando un "yeah", por lo que mis amigas locas se le unen, hasta que todo este es interrumpido cuando un total de cuatro chicas entran bastante agitadas y con cara de susto que pasa a sorpresa, me separo del beso de mi rubia y las miro.

– **¿quién demonios son ustedes? ¿Y con qué permiso entran así a mi oficina?-**les hablo de manera fría, creo que esto le dará a Em una idea del porque el sobrenombre que le dijo Rubs

Ellas me miran y sus caras de sorpresa reflejan ahora miedo, por lo que no puedo evitar que una sonrisa salga en mis labios al saber que tengo poder de hacer sentir a la gente así, pero la mano de mi chica hace que le voltee a ver ella me sonríe, y eso hace que mi coraza caiga.

–**Gi… ellas son mis amigas…-**eso me dejo fuera de combate

– **¡Tías!-**ese fue Henry quien corrió hacia las cuatro

–**Henry-**ellas le abrazaron

–**no sabes el miedo que sentimos cuando llegamos a casa de tu abuela y nos dijo que no estábamos, y sabíamos que si no te encontrábamos tu madre nos colgaría y ninguna llegaría a su boda-**dijo una rubia

–**Esa era un Aurora dramatizando**-fue mi rubia quien me lo dijo al ido

–**eres una dramática Aurora-**le reto una morena de cabello negro lacio

–**esa es Mulan-**me volvió a decir

Yo solo veía todo con el ceño fruncido, Henry fue el que rompió todo eso cuando abrió dijo que lo que no me esperaba que dijera... y creo que Em tampoco.

–**Tías-**el llamo la atención de ellas

–**Dinos Henry-**esta vez fue otra rubia quien hablo

–**les presento a Regina Mills alcaldesa de Storybrooke y mi nueva mama-**soltó el chico con una enorme sonrisa, mi sonrisa que salió cuando me presentaba se borró al escuchar lo último mire a Emma la cual estaba igual que yo.

Todos los ojos cayeron en nosotras dos, y más al ver nuestras manos entrelazadas, Henry solo sonreía por su comentario, Ruby y Belle trataban de o hacer lo mismo.

– **¡Emma Swan!-**es lo que se escuchó cuando la morena de nombre Mulan.

_**POV Henry**_

La cara de todos tras escuchar lo que dije me hizo sonreír, no sería nada sorpresivo que después terminara castigado una semana sin celular, IPad, sin videojuegos… pero vale, esto valía la pena.

La verdad es que no estaba diciendo mentiras… creo que en algún momento a ma le dije que si regresáramos a Storybrooke y Regina estaba sola, le confesé que desearía que ella fuera mi otra madre, así que no creo que fuera una sorpresa para ella pero para todas las demás, d seguro Regina estaba buscando como escapar de ahí, por lo que me sorprendió lo que hizo.

–**Hola… ummm… como dijo Henry soy Regina Mills la alcaldesa de este pueblo-**les tendió la mano a cada una

–**Ah… ok… soy Mulan Fa-**se presentó la morena pero sin lanzarle una mirada a mi madre "después hablamos" **–ella es Ariel Montgomery mi prometida-**presento a la peliroja que tomo tímidamente la mano de la quien será mi nueva mama

–**un gusto-**les sonrió ma Gi

–**hola… yo soy Angelina July y ella es mi prometida Aurora Dempsey-**se saludaron es lo que pude ver ya que mi madre se acercó a Regina para tomarla de las anos.

Pude ver como presentaba a Ruby y Belle y le decia quienes eran además de lo que significaban en su vida, todas se pusieron a platicar, y ami me dijeron apartado, eso me estaba molestando, vaya yo era el que habai hecho eso, y ellas me ignoraban.

_**POV Ruby **_

La verdad es que no me esperaba encontrarme con Emma no después de todos estos años que se fue y sin saber de ella, pero tampoco pensé en encontrarme la y con un hijo de unos 10 años que prácticamente era un Swan… además de que este chico a formaba a Regina y apenas la conocía… pero estoy segura que eso se debe que Emma le debió hablar a ella y es por eso que el chiquillo tenía pleno conocimiento de lo que le unía a ella.

Emma nos ha pedido a Belle y a mí que aceptemos tener de una nuevo una relación, pero que será ella la que se gane de nuevo nuestra confianza, pero estoy seguro que el de su majestad ya lo tiene, no estoy loca… por dios este cuarto huele a sexo… y lo digo porque yo tengo un gran olfato desarrollado, no dije nada no me burle porque estaba el futuro hijo de Regina además de que no podía escuchar esas cosas.

Pero que no se crea tanto… después cotilleare con Belle de eso, pero por el momento me gusta esta que se está formando entre todas, las amigas de Emma son geniales simplemente geniales, tienen un momento de anécdotas sobre la vida de la rubia que solo esta roja y se oculta en el hombro de su chica, la cual solo ríe por lo que está haciendo.

–**no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso Emma-**Regina mira a su rubia que solo se muerde el labio

–**Es justificable, él quiso escapar… así que solo encontré un balón… por lo que le pegue con este-**se encogió de hombros

Henry estaba molesto y lo vi, pero no dije nada… el chico parecía un león enjaulado dando vueltas, eso me daba risa… pero sabía que Emma dijo que esa era un bonita forma de molestarla hasta que n aguantara.

_**POV Nadie**_

Lo que nadie se imagino es que mientras ellas estaban platicando, una camioneta negra… se detuviera frente al ayuntamiento y de ellos bajaron varios hombres, con armas para luego comenzar a disparar… Emma al escuchar el primer impacto y ver como su pequeño hijo caía sangrando, sintió su mundo caer.

Corrió hacia él, y sintió respirar de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta que la sangre era por un corte por el cristal roto, todas estaban asustadas al escuchar los tiros y ver las balas pasar cerca de ellas.

–**Todas a bajo-**grito la rubia **–Mulan… tú de ese lado-**obviamente la chica también estaba entrenada como militar al igual que Emma.

Las dos dirigieron su mirada hacia a fuera y de dieron cuenta de las personas, por lo que sin más sacaron su armas, y comenzaron a disparar en contra de ellos, los cuales les correspondieron con más disparos, Emma le dio a uno que cayó de la camioneta, y Mulan igual… por lo que los otros no quedaron más que arrancar la camioneta e irse de ahí.

– **¿están bien? ¿Nadie está herido?-**pregunto Emma al acercarse al ver a Henry que era abrazado por Regina que tenía la mirada asustada

– **¿que ha sido eso? ¿Por qué nos atacaron de esa forma?-**Em le miro

–**No lo sé… pero lo averiguare, y pagaran por esto-**la rubia estaba furiosa

– **¿Henry estas bien?-**pregunto suspirando

–**si ma… solo es un rasguño por los cristales rotos… pero nada más-**Regina le estaba limpiando la herida

–**Emma… esto es una atentado contra ella… estoy segura que no sabían que estaríamos aquí…-**Mulan le decia

–**Pienso lo mismo… pero creo que esto está relacionado con lo de mi abuelo-**todos se miraron **–es mejor que vayamos a casa… necesitamos distraernos de esto… pero hay que hablar e investigar eso-**ordenaba

–**No te preocupes Swan-**dijo Fa **–yo me encargo que peritos vean esto… traeré a los mejores, tu ve a casa con tu chica e hijo, y manténganse seguros… cuando se den cuenta que han fallado en el objetivo trataran de hacerlo de nuevo-**todos asintieron

Las chicas salieron del ayuntamiento, varias personas estaban ahí bastante asustadas, al ver salir a todas de ahí, rápidamente se acercaron a la alcaldesa.

–**alcaldesa Mills ¿Qué hará para protegernos?-**preguntaba un tipo moreno

–**mira señor Glass le voy a pedir que se mantenga alejado de esto...-**no termino de hablar porque un hombre de barba llegaba corriendo

–**Regina… ¿Qué ha pasado? He venido lo más rápido ¿estás bien?-**intento tomarla del brazo pero cierta rubia no se lo permitió

–**estoy bien Graham… y que bueno que estas aquí… ella Emma Swan… la nueva Sheriff-**presento

_**POV Graham**_

¡Demonios! ¡Maldita sea! Todo se está complicando… primero inepto estos fallan en dispararla a la Regina ahora no solo ella está enterada de varias cosas si no que ya no seré el sheriff y esto traerá consecuencias… si ella es buena investigara todo y caeré de mi nube para llevarme un buen aporreón… no puedo permitirlo… ni modos mujer… no te conozco pero no dejare que me descubaras.

– **¡No puede hacerme esto Regina!-**le mire molesto

–**no yo lo quiero así… es orden directa del fiscal de Boston… así que a partir de ahora ella es la que llevara todas las investigaciones que sean pertinentes ella y Mulan Fa, ellas son muy buenas en esta área-**obviamente lo sabía, reconocería a Emma en cualquier lugar sabía lo que había significado en la vida de Regina y lo que seguía significando… yo la amaba pero ella no se daba cuenta… y ahora esa puta llegaba y rápido abría las piernas.

Si… solo tuvo que decirle no se cuentas cosas, confesarle que la seguía amando y Regina le abrió las piernas encantadas, adiaba ver como esa zorra se la cogía como yo siempre desee hacérselo… pero no, ella me dejo claro que no sentía eso por mi… que solo me veía como amigo y nada más.

–**Regina… ¿y lo nuestro?-**sí, quería ver la reacción de esa rubia

–**No digas tonterías-**me miro, Swan me veía furiosa queriéndome golpear **–siempre seremos amigos… no porque Emma tome tu puesto… eso no quiere decir que dejas de ser mi amigo-**esa… p*** me lo dijo con tanta calma que mi intención fue impulsiva cuando de la nada saque mi arma y le apunte

–**es que no te das cuenta… maldita sea… te amo, lo he hecho a lo largo de estos años, me he conformado con eso porque pensaba que en algún momento me mirarías de otra forma… pero me he equivocado porque a la primera que esa perra vuelve rápidamente le abres las piernas-**no me podía contener

–**Baja esa arma…-**me hablo esa tal Swan **–tengo un niño aquí, así que baja esa arma-**mire a ese niño

–**no…-**conteste y jale del gatillo pero nada paso, pero lo que si paso… es que sentí como algo me quemaba.

Me mire el cuerpo y me di cuenta que era mi pecho del cual salía sangre… mire hacia adelante para ver a esa maldita rubia mirarme mientras su arma la sostenía

–**Te lo advertí…**-me dijo de la manera más fría que escuche después de Regina

–**Esto no se quedara así…**-les dije, sentía mis ojos pesados **–firmaste tu sentencia de muerte Emma Swan… como lo hizo tu abuelo**-dije.

_**POV Nadie**_

Aquel quien fuera Sheriff había sido herido por la nueva sheriff más bien lo había matado… pero todos fueron testigo que fue en defensa propia… él fue el primero en amenazar a la alcaldesa, Emma no se veía perturbada… ya que no era la primera vez que disparaba a alguien, todos estaban confundidos… todos habían escuchado decir a Graham que él conocía al asesino de Leopold White.

–**El no trabajo solo…-**fue lo que dijo la rubia a su amiga morena **–investiga todo acerca de este traidor…-**se guardó el arma y se llevó a la alcaldesa al igual que a su hijo lejos de ahí.

Nadie dijo nada… nadie menciono nada, estaban bastante aturdidos después de lo acontecido… que era lo que les esperaba… su destino era incierto… a Regina le habían tratado de matar y a Emma había sido amenazada… que está por venir.

* * *

_**N2:**_

Quinto capítulo de esta historia, espero que el guste… los dos primeros capítulos serán desde el punto de vista de cada una, después se irán entre calando entre todos los implicados.

¿Qué pasa con la operación mama? ¿Qué tiene que ver Graham en la muerte de Leopold? ¿Belle y Ruby arreglaran las cosas con Emma? ¿Cora se sorprenderá al saberse ya abuela? ¿Emma conocerá a Zelena y a Elsa? ¿Qué harán las amigas de Emma? ¿Regresara Neally?

Espero comentario ya sean buenos como malos…

Próximo capítulo _**Investigación. **_


	7. Chapter 6 Investigación

**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

_Esta es una historia G!P Emma, aviso por las personas sensibles antes este aspecto, leer bajo su propio riesgo._

_**Lamento la demora, pero como dije en mis otras historias… mi laptop estaba mala y mi internet muerto, pero aquí está el capítulo, respondo Reviews en el próximo, así que hagan las preguntas que quieran.**_

* * *

_**Simplemente**_

_**Chapter 6: Investigación**_

_**POV Emma**_

Había disparado a ese hombre, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, estaba amenazando la integridad de mi morena, así que hice lo necesario… lo único que no me había gustado es que lo había hecho frente a Henry, el había tenido que pasar por eso, de presenciar como su madre acaba la vida de otra persona.

Yo no era de las personas que les gustaba disparar… y aunque en mi trabajo había tendió que hacerlo, jamás me gusto, fue por eso que Mulan me conocía y por eso mimo me pidió que me llevara a mi familia fuera de ahí, confiaba en ella por eso le deje a cargo.

Estoy manejando pero tengo agarrado el volante con tanta fuerte que tenía lo nudillos blancos, y no fue hasta que la mano de mi morena se posó sobre mi pierna y comenzó acariciarme fue que me relaje.

–_**Emma, cariño… tranquila, no tienes por qué estar así, solo hiciste lo que debías hacer…-**__ella me miraba, yo la mire una vez que estacione frente a su casa _

–_**Sí, no… yo debí estaba Henry… no pensé solo dispare para protegerte-**__no sabía que decir ella me miro y me sonrió_

–_**Lo sé, y está bien… hiciste lo correcto-**__le miraba _

–_**Si ma… gracias a eso salvas a Mama Regina, así que hiciste lo que debiste hacer con tal de protegernos a ella y a mí-**__escuchar decir eso a mi hijo me hizo sonreír __**–Estoy orgulloso de ti y mama Regina también lo está-**__estire mi brazo y lo jale para darle un beso en la mejilla y revolverle el cabello _

–_**Gracias chico-**__sonreí y mire a Gina __**–Gracias a ti también**__-me acerque a ella y le bese. _

– _**¡Argggg! Hay menores aquí-**__ese fue Henry que reía por lo que había dicho, mi Gina estaba sonrojada _

– _**¿Entras Em?-**__me pregunto _

–_**Si-**__Henry asintió __**–quiero saludar a mi suegra-**__la veo negar y sonreír._

_Los tres bajamos y caminamos al interior de la casa, que está casi igual a como recordaba solo algunas modificaciones más modernas… pero de ahí… nada más, entramos Regina esta de la mano conmigo, mientras Henry está en su mano libre, y ríe por algo que digo._

_Cuando estamos entrando, tengo que er rápida para tapar la cara de mi hijo, ya que la escena que se desarrolla en la sala no es apta para menores, y meno para un chico de apenas 10 años, pero algo que me da miedo es el grito de mi morena. _

– _**¡Zelena Wilder!-**__grito Gina y la cara de espanto de las otras dos era épica._

_**POV Regina**_

_Después de ver como Emma disparaba a Graham para salvarme, no pude más que sentir agradecimiento, porque si no fuera por ella yo sería la que estuviera muerta, ahora ella conduce hacia mi casa… pero sé que no está nada bien, aprieta el volante ya que tiene los nudillos blanco por lo que sin más le acaricio la pierna, y puedo ver que de inmediato se relaja._

_Le digo que no tiene por qué estar así, que solo hizo lo que tenía que hacer… que si no fuera por ella yo no estaría viva, y al parecer mi ahora hijo esta acuerdo conmigo ya que le dice lo mismo, y yo no puedo evitar emocionarme cada vez que el me llama mama, es que apenas unas horas que lo conozco pero sé que soy capaz de dar mi vida por él, es que el chico sí que abe como ganare a las personas._

_No sé qué es lo que vaya a pasar, Graham fue herido por Emma, pero antes de eso él la amenazo, dijo que acabaría como el abuelo de mi Em, eso quiero decir que él tuvo que ver con el asesinato de Leopoldo, eso es malo… pero sé que mi rubia y su amiga lo van a resolver._

_Cuando ella nos da las gracias por hacerla sentir bien, le pregunto que si va entrar ella dice que sí y juega con que quiere saludar a su suegra, pero al entrar nos encontramos con una escena que me hace enojarme, mi mujer inmediatamente le tapa lo ojos a nuestro hijo, que bien suena nuestro, sonrió pero de inmediato pongo mi mascara de frialdad. _

– _**¡Zelena Wilder!-**__grito, puedo ver como las otras dos se separan y como pueden intentan ponerse la ropa que ya estaba volando._

_Puedo ver sus caras de susto… pero lo que me da risa es cuando quedan rojas al darse cuenta que no solo estaba yo si no que mi nueva Sheriff estaba conmigo y que un pequeño también lo estaba. _

–_**Regina… hermanita nosotras… no… ummm-**__no sabía que decir, y yo quería reir más al ver la cara roja de la chica Frozen que no levantaba la vista del suelo _

–_**Cállate, no me des explicaciones y termina de ponerte bien la ropa, tenemos visita-**__entrelace mi mano con mi rubia que ya había destapado los ojos de Henry que miraba todo frunciendo el ceño por no saber porque le taparon los ojos. _

–_**Claro…-**__miro nuestras manos_

– _**¿Esta mama en casa?-**__pregunte _

–_**Si… está en el estudio, está bien algunas cosas…**__-le miro y niego. _

–_**Regina escuche que andabas buscando-**__veo a mi madre aparecer y quedare sin palabras al ver a mi rubia que esta de la mano conmigo _

–_**Regina me explicas quien es la rubia-**__miraba a Emma de arriba abajo _

–_**Mama… ella es…-**__fui interrumpida por Henry _

–_**Abuela Cora…-**__al parecer el chico era muy confiado _

–_**Abu... ¿Abuela?-**__miro al morenito, luego a mí y por ultimo a mi rubia _

–_**Regina me explicas ¿quién es este peculiar jovencito?-**__me miro confundida con Henry abrazado a su cintura._

_Mire hacia Zelena y su novia que también miraban todo confundida, por lo que mire a mi mujer que me sonrió encogiéndose de hombro, como diciéndome que dijera lo que pensara era lo correcto, por lo que mire a Henry que me sonreía lo que me hizo recordar a mi rubia a su edad. _

–_**Mama, Zelena, Elsa-**__le miro __**–Les presento a mi hijo Henry Swan**__-presento _

–_**Pero muy pronto Henry Swan-Mills-**__hablo mi pequeño _

_Veo que todas me miran y más cuando Emma se acerca y toma mi mano entra la suya ya que yo me había soltado de su agarre, ella me sonríe para luego acercarse a mi madre que aún no reacciona. _

–_**Señora Mills-**__le llama, veo como mi madre la mira para luego abrir los ojos, creo que ya se dio cuenta quien es _

– _**¿Emma? ¿Emma Swan?**__-pregunto sorprendida _

–_**Sí, soy yo-**__solo eso dijo antes que mi madre de abrazar sorprendiéndola _

– _**¡Dios! ¡Qué alegría! Estas enorme-**__escuchaba que decia, mientras la miraba__** – ¿ya no usas lentes?-**__pregunto, y fue en ese momento que hizo un clic ya que mi rubia que se fue usaba lente y ella no, le miro y ella me sonríe _

–_**Ya no lo hago, no lo necesito nada más que para leer-**__veo a mi madre asentir con una sonrisa, la conozco sabe que algo ha pasado entre ella y yo _

– _**¿Entonces es tu hijo?-**__pregunta _

–_**Sí-**__contesta con una sonrisa de lo más orgullosa y yo no puedo evitar sonreír._

_Henry estaba emocionando preguntando cosas de su madre, y bueno y mi madre estaba encantada con su primer nieto como ella lo había ya bautizado porque ahora más que nunca pasaba a ser su nieto, según ella._

_Platicamos un poco de la vida de mi rubia que contestaba a las preguntas de mi madre y las de mi metiche hermana, pero con una mirada de que si sigues le digo madre lo que estaban haciendo se quedó cayada._

_**Nueva York**_

_**POV Nadie**_

_En otro lugar un hombre de cabello Cataño largo que lo sujetaba con una liga, para que no le perjudicara, sus ojos cafés oscuros, su rostro y mirada fría pero su voz era potencialmente chillona. _

–_**Mi señor… mis contactos me han informado que Graham Humbert ha caído en manos de la nieta de Leopold White-**__hablo un hombre rubio _

–_**Es pero que sea mentira todo señor Hood… porque creo que te advertí que no metieras a ese estúpido en esto-**__le miro con furia _

–_**Lo se Gold… él estaba haciendo un buen papel… hasta que el fiscal de Maine mando a quien sería la nueva Sheriff pero no vino sola… trajo con ella y a varias jóvenes que son hijas de políticos de Alemania muy poderosos-**__informo _

–_**Bien Hood, lo localice a Bae… y dígale que tiene una misión…-**__en eso las puertas se abrieron dejando paso a un castaño, alto de ojo color cafés iguales a los de su padre, y morena. _

–_**Me buscabas Gold-**__hablo sentándose enfrente de ese hombre _

–_**Más respeto con tu padre Neal-**__le riño Gold _

–_**Claro padre… como si en todos estos años te hubieras preocupado por Neally y por mí-**__recrimino _

–_**Basta Neal, si estás aquí es porque tienes un trabajo**__-le entrego una carpeta __**–esa es la persona a la que tienes que desaparecer-**__el joven abrió la carpeta y lo que vio le hizo abrir los ojos _

–_**No puedes matarla-**__le chillo __**–ella es la madre de tu nieto-**__le soltó, Gold y Hood abrieron los ojos grandemente _

– _**¿Qué estás diciendo?-**__estaba incrédulo _

–_**Eso… que Emma Swan es la que madre de tu nieto, nieto que tuvo Neally hace 10 años-**__le miro, él sabía que no estaba enterado de nada ya que el e había encargado de guardar el secreto. _

–_**Esto no puede ser…-**__miraba a su hijo _

–_**Es verdad padre… fue en el tiempo que estudiábamos en Alemania, ellas se conocieron y empezaron a salir y resulto que ella se embarazo-**__Gold miraba furioso a su hijo._

_Le grito porque no le había dicho nada, además le dijo que como es que Neally no tenía al bebe con ella, Neal le dijo que Neally no lo había querido que prácticamente cuando nació se lo entrego como una cosa a Emma, además que cuando el niño cumplía cinco año intento recuperarlo pero en ese entonces Swan ya tenía un buen puesto y prestigio y logro ganar el caso… solo permitiendo a Neally verlo una vez al mes, cosa que no agrado a su hermana y jamás intento verlo._

_Gold estaba furioso porque ahora era más peligro acabar con Emma, ella era quien tenía a su nieto, nieto del cual no sabía nada, pero que según Bae su hijo tenía aproximadamente unos diez a once años, pero en otra parte si terminaba con ella el niño tendría que ir con su madre biológica y eso era bueno, así que mientras pensaba sus planes bien, era mejor no hacer nada. _

–_**Retírense… les mandare a llamar cuando sea necesario**__-los dos salieron del despacho __**–Pronto estarás con nosotros Henry-**__sonrió_

_**Storybrooke…**_

_**POV Cora**_

_Jamás me imagine que así sería el encuentro de Emma con mi hija, y tampoco conmigo… quien lo diría tengo a mi primer nieto, y es un jovencito que da ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo, me agrada que no se queje, hablando con Emma me emocione cuando me dijo que Henry se llamaba así por mi difunto esposo, que en su honor por lo bueno que había sido con ella fue que le puso así._

_Sonríe cuando me di cuenta de los tremendos chupetones que tenían las dos en el cuello, creo que ni ellas mismas lo habían hecho, eso me deja ver que han intimada apenas encontrarse… solo espero que no se precipiten por darme un segundo nieto._

_Entre la plática salió el tema de su regreso, dijo que era la nueva Sheriff, y que estaba por la muerte de su abuelo que ella se encargaría de la investigación, me entere que era una excelente abogada además de que era fiscal en Alemania, y era demasiado prestigiosa para conseguir muchas cosas, cuando llegaron a la parte en la del incidente de la mañana me llene de rabia, Graham jamás me cayó bien, siempre pensé que el escondía algo y al parecer no estaba equivoca. _

– _**¿Qué vas hacer?-**__pregunte a Emma _

–_**Fa Mulan un amiga que conocí en la facultad en Alemania viene conmigo… ella es detective en el departamento de homicidios de Alemania y por eso mismo ella en este momento esta haciendo venir a los mejore peritos para la investigación del atentado-**__no informe con lo que dijo me quedo un poco tranquila aunque ella también está en peligro. _

–_**Eso es bueno… pero ¿y la seguridad de Regina y la tuya?-**__ella me mira y sonríe _

–_**Pondré seguridad en la casa mañana mismo, habrá varios personas en la propiedad y yo misma me encargare de poner cámaras y vigilar aquí mismo-**__aseguro y yo solo sonreía por ver la decisión de la mujer con tal de proteger a mi hija._

_**POV Zelena**_

_Jamás pensé pasar vergüenza, y hoy llego el dia… ya que mi hermanita llego con una rubia a su lado, y con un pequeño niño bastante adorable, con mi prometida Elsa quedamos completamente rojas al ser descubiertas de esa forma._

_Cuando mi madre llego donde estábamos nosotras pregunto ¿quién era esa rubia? Pero lo que me sorprendió fue con el chiquillo ese abrazo a Cora porque aún no puedo llamarla madre… pero eso es poco a poco, y también ya que le llamo abuela, pude ver la cara de mi madre, miro a Regina y le exigió que le dijeran que quien era el pequeño._

_Cuando Regina miro a todos para luego sonreír, dijo que el chico era su hijo, lo presento como Henry Swan, y este pequeño dijo que pronto seria Henry Swan-Mills, y al parecer Cora estaba más que encantada y por lo que veo mi hermana no pierde el tiempo la rubia no está nada mal… pero me pregunto a qué edad tuvo a este pequeño._

_Pero me quede sorprendida cuando mi madre reconoció a la rubia, ahora por fin conocía el verdadero amor de mi hermanita, por fin esa Emma Swan dejaba ver su rostro, seguimos platicando hasta que nos dijeron sobre el atentado contra Regina, me llene de furia y quería salir a buscar a los responsables, pero al escuchar que Emma ya estaba en el caso me calme._

_**POV Nadie**_

_Siguieron platicando hasta que Emma dijo que era hora de retirarse ya que tenía que ver cómo iba la investigación que Mulan estaba llevando, se despidió de todos al igual que Henry que abrazo a todos antes de subirse a la camioneta, dejando a sus dos madres solas. _

–_**Me tengo que ir-**__le miro __**–pero mañana paso por ti… no creo que puedas volver a tu oficina por lo que trabajaras en la del Sheriff-**__lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara por lo que recibió un golpe en su hombro por parte de su reina _

–_**No andes imaginando cosas indebidas-**__pero la sonrisa que portaba le delataba _

–_**Lo que dices no lo dice tu cara-**__le abrazo para acercarla a ella __**–Te amo-**__le dijo con una sonrisa _

–_**Yo también te amo Em-**__le sonrió, para luego fundirse en un beso._

_Beso que empezó a ponerse demasiado intento y cierta persona que empezó a emocionar, por lo con una sonrisa y una mordida de labios una morena se separó de su rubia que trato de clamarse cerrando los ojos. _

–_**Lo siento…-**__no abría los ojos y ni despegaba su frente de la otra _

–_**No te disculpes, es más me alaga-**__sonrió __**–pero no es el momento ni el lugar-**__la otra asintió _

–_**Me voy-**__le dio un último beso, antes de subirse a la camioneta para ir a dejar a Henry a casa de sus padres._

_Mientras tanto Regina entraba a su casa con una sonrisa tonta, que las persona ahí estaban sorprendidas ya que jamás la habían visto sonreír de esa manera. _

–_**Está sonriendo-**__susurro Elsa a su prometida _

–_**Si-**__sonrió Zelena_

–_**Por supuesto que va sonreír como tonta, si Emma es la única que ha podido sacar esas sonrisas, y lo digo porque recuerdo cuando esa rubia era torpe y en un baile termino con una bandeja encima, Regina no pudo aguantarse y soltó tremenda carcajada mientras intentaba ayudar a Emma a levantarse pero lo único que consiguió fue resbalar y caer encima de ella sacándole el aire o más bien golpeándole en cierta parte de su cuerpo que duele, y duele mucho**__-Regina escucho todo y se acercó _

–_**Madre espero que cierto detalle de mi ahora novia no salga de tu labios-**__miro a Cora que solo agrando su sonrisa _

–_**Por supuesto pequeña-**__las otras no sabían por lo que solo se encogieron de hombro._

_En otra lado Emma había dejado a Henry con sus padres, además de que Aurora y Ariel estaban ahí ya que Mulan y Mal se habían quedado viendo la investigación, llego hacia donde estaban y pidió que le informaran de todo lo acontecido. _

–_**Según los perito, lo casquillos que encontraron son de una 34, una AK7, y una 32, según las balas no tienen registro por lo que piensan que son de contrabando, la camioneta que usaron la encontraron a unos tres kilómetros, había sangre… por lo cual tomaron las muestras para el ADN, además encontraron varias huellas que están siendo analizadas, también quiero informarte de que Humbert no está muerto, implemente le perforaste un pulmón… por lo cual fue trasladado al hospital-**__dijo Mulan y la rubia le miro sorprendida _

–_**Eso es bueno… cuando se recuperó nos podrá decir quién es el que está detrás de esto-**__las otras asintieron _

–_**Pero no hay que confiarnos, ese hombre tiene algo contra ti, por lo que estamos seguros que no dirá nada, pero no te preocupes con lo que tenemos aquí… podemos llegar hasta el final-**__hablo Maléfica _

–_**Sí, bueno… creo que ya tenemos todo… así que es mejor regresar a la casa, darnos un baño y cenar, hoy ha sido un dia muy agitado**__-comento _

–_**Estas en lo cierto y sobre todo para ti que te has tirada a la alcaldesa**__-rio Mal _

– _**¡Cállate Angelina!-**__la rubia frunció el ceño _

–_**Como si no fuera cierto-**__la otra negó _

–_**Dejen de discutir… hay que irnos-**__les señalo hacia donde todos ya estaban abandonando el lugar _

– _**¿Oigan?-**__les llamo __**– ¿Ruby y Belle fueron a casa?-**__pregunto _

–_**Sí, la señorita French se puso un poco nerviosa, por lo que la señorita Lucas se la llevo-**__Mulan se encogió de hombros_

_Las tres salieron de ahí, no sin dar órdenes que les mantuvieran informadas acerca de los resultados de balística, de ADN y por supuesto de las huellas dactilares, fueron a casa de los Swan, cuando llegaron se encontraron con que Henry ya se había dormido, así que Emma solo le explicó a sus padre lo necesario antes de subir a su habitación robando de la cocina una sándwich, un juego para luego bañarse, una vez lista se vistió… y sin más bajo._

_Solo dijo que no llegaba a dormir que cuidaran de Henry y salió con algo de ropa, su arma, y otras cosas que necesitaría, manejo y se detuvo en el lugar que quería, bajo sus cosas y fue hacia el balcón que sabía que era el cuarto de su amada, una vez ahí busco algunas piedritas para comenzar a lanzarlas hacia la ventana._

_Regina que estaba preparándose para dormir después de a verse dado un baño relajante, escucho que tiraban piedritas en su ventana, por lo que curiosa se acercó para ver que era, pero digamos que nuestra Sheriff no estaba muy atenta por lo que cuando lanzo la piedrita y nuestra morena salía, ummm… como que le dio en la frente. _

– _**¡Auch!-**__se quejó frotándose la frente _

– _**¡Gina!-**__le miro sorprendida _

– _**¿Emma?-**__enfoco bien su vista _

–_**Si-**__sonrió la rubia lanzando su maleta hacia el balcón de la otra que solo veía a su rubia escalar hasta llegar a ella __**–Hola-**__saludo estando frente a ella _

–_**Hola-**__le devolvió la sonrisa __**– ¿Qué haces aquí?-**__pregunto _

–_**Quería estar contigo… no puedo separarme de ti, no después de lo de esta mañana-**__la tomo de la cintura para acercarla a ella _

–_**Sí, yo tampoco, pero porque no eres como la gente normal… que toca el timbre, espera que le abran… entra y wuala está en el cuarto que quiera, así evitas que alguien tenga un chichón-**__señalo su frente _

–_**Oh, lo siento-**__le miro con ojitos apenados _

–_**Está bien, te lo dejo pasar… solo porque yo también tenía ganas de que aparecieras por aquí-**__le sonrió antes de alzarse un poquito para besarla, beso que fue correspondido ávidamente por la otra._

_Cuando se separaron entraron, la rubia tomando su pequeña maleta para meterla al interior y dejarla en cualquier lado, antes de ser lanza por u morena sobre la cama y esta ponerse encima para comenzar una batalla por el poder._

_Las mujeres no se dieron cuenta de cómo es que quedaron completamente desnudas, solo hasta que en el momento en que la rubia penetro a la morena, es que dejaron de medirse y gemido de placer se empezaron a escuchar por toda la habitación, no se midieron, no cuando Regina le dijo que el cuarto era insonorizado, y Emma dijo que le preguntaría el por qué pero mañana, no ahora que estaba disfrutando._

_Las mujeres, gimieron, gritaron, hubo mordiscos, hubo de todo, porque lo único que querían ellas era recuperar lo que se habían perdido, además mañana sería un dia bastante agitado por todo lo del caso de Leopold White, ella hicieron el amor toda la noche._

_**N2:**_

Sexto capítulo de esta historia, espero que el guste

¿Qué pasa con la operación mama? ¿Qué encontrara Zelena en la habitación de Regina que la dejara confundida? ¿Zelena estará de cotilla con Regina? ¿Qué le hará Regina a Zelena? ¿Graham dirá algo? ¿Por qué Gold odia los Swan y los Mills? ¿Regresara Neally?

Espero comentario ya sean buenos como malos…

Próximo capítulo _**Verdades.**_


	8. Chapter 7: Verdades

**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

_Esta es una historia G!P Emma, aviso por las personas sensibles antes este aspecto, leer bajo su propio riesgo._

* * *

_**Simplemente**_

_**Chapter 7: Verdades.**_

_**POV Regina**_

Emma amaneció junto a mí, yo sobre ella y ella abrazada a mí, la verdad es que despertar con ella en esa forma me calentaba el corazón, que por mucho tiempo deje de usar, sonrió al verla removerse y puedo sentir que ella está dentro de mí, eso quiero decir que tras nuestro último orgasmo caímos dormidas asi que ni salió de mí.

Sonrío pícaramente, por lo que me acomodo sobre ella… y comienzo a moverme, siento como su miembro empieza a ponerse duro dentro de mí, y yo me siento mojada, ella comienza a soltar pequeños suspiros pero no despierta, así que comienzo mi movimiento mas rápido, yo me muerdo el labio tratando de contener mis gemidos que quieren salir, no sé como pero de la nada siento que me dan la vuelta, miro y lo que encuentro son los ojos verde azulados de mi Em.

–**Eres una pequeña traviesa alcaldesa**-me dice entrando y saliendo dentro de mí

–**Lo se Sheriff-**enrosco mis piernas en su cadera para hacerla entrar más profundo en mí.

Ella me sonríe y se inclina para capturar mis labios entre los de ella, le muerdo un poco y ella sonríe por eso, ella me quiere matar porque empieza un vaivén de caderas que me está volviendo loca, entra y sale de mí, y yo lo único que puedo hacer es gemir por el placer que estoy sintiendo.

Emma se mueve más rápido y siento que estoy llegando cuando grito su nombre ella se mueve un poco más antes de acabar de nuevo dentro de mí, y es cuando algo hace clic en mí.

_**POV Emma**_

Comienzo a despertarme porque siento una deliciosa fricción, voy agudizando la vista y cuando lo logro puedo ver como Regina esta sobre mi moviéndose, si más la voltee quedado ella con la espalda en el colcho para entrar dentro de ella.

–**Eres una pequeña traviesa alcaldesa-**le digo entrando en ella ma fuerte

–**Lo se Sheriff-**ella enreda sus piernas en mis cintura por lo que me permite entrar más en ella.

Me muevo con agilidad, haciéndola gemir, me inclino y capturo sus labios entre los míos, y ella solo me muerde, haciéndome sonreír contra su boca, me vio más rápido y minuto después ella termina, y yo lo hago tiempo después, me dejo caer sobre ella, pero ella me aparta de manera un poco brusca por lo que no sé qué pasa.

–**Gina-**le llamo al verla levantarse **– ¿Qué pasa?-**le pregunto, ella no me mira, solo está de espaldas **–Gina-**le hablo de nuevo

–**No te cuidaste**-dice tan bajo que no logro escucharla si no hasta que no lo repite

– **¿De que estas hablando?-**le pregunto, no tengo idea de lo que está hablando

– **¡Maldita sea Emma!-**grita y yo le miro un poco asustada jamás le habia escuchado hablar así **–me refiero que no te has cuidado, no me has cuidado, no nos hemos cuidado-**sigue diciendo un poco histérica, yo le miro y sigo sin entender **–Por un demonio Emma que no usaste el maldito preservativo que sé que cayo anoche-**y bueno, es cuando yo también me paniqueo

Comienzo a caminar por todo la habitación, ella tenía razón en estar molesta, y es que lo hicimos en su oficina, después la noche pasada lo hicimos por horas, y ahora en la mañana, y no nos cuidamos, le miro y ella a mí, mi mirada va hacia su vientre, y una imagen en mi cabeza, ella embarazada… su barriguita cargando con un bebe de ella y mío, no puedo evitar sentir felicidad por la imagen que tengo… pero sé que no debería, no cuando ella también debe ser participe.

–**Gina, mi amor**-me acerco a ella, le levanto la cabeza **–Regina, no te preocupes, pase lo que pase, yo voy a estar ahí para ti-**ella me mira con los ojos iluminados para luego besarme

– **¡Dios Emma!-**ella me abraza **–tenía miedo de que no quisieras tener un bebe conmigo, en caso que quedara embarazada-**yo le abrazo fuertemente

–**Siempre querré tener un bebe contigo amor, siempre**-le abrazo más.

Permanecemos abrazadas un poco más, antes de meternos a bañar, dejamos de pensar en eso, va a para lo que tenga que pasar y si está en el destino de ella quedar embarazada, pues será bien recibido, pero mientras yo voy a estar con ella, nos duchamos, salimos ya vestidas y bajamos a desayunar, para luego tener que ir hacia la oficina del Sheriff porque ahí trabajaría ya que después del atentado en su contra, Emma no quiso que siguiera ahí.

_**POV Zelena**_

Habia visto salir a Emma y mi hermanita de la habitación de la segunda, estoy segura que la rubia no llego ahora, es más puedo estar segura que ella paso la noche aquí, además las dos están recién bañadas, tengo curiosidad por lo que sin ser vista entro a la habitación de mi morena hermana, cuando lo hago lo primero que veo es que la cama está bastante revuelta, por lo que sé que paso aquí, algo llama mi atención es que en el suelo cerca de la cama hay un paquete de un condón está abierto pero no ha sido usado, por lo cual me deja claro que iba hacer usado pero no lo hicieron.

– **¿Pero qué…?-**miro al suelo y me encuentro con un bóxer de niño, cosa que sorprende **–No puede ser…-**me digo, estoy segura que Emma es la que paso la noche aquí **–entonces porque hay un condón y un bóxer de hombre aquí-**me digo en eso la puerta se abre por lo que no tengo tiempo de esconderme.

Mis ojos se abren al ver quien entro, Regina me mira con una de sus cejas en alto es cuando me doy cuenta que tengo en las manos el paquetito con el condón, y el bóxer, le miro con circunstancia, ella niega para luego cerrar la puerta despacio, ¡dios! Voy a morir, mi hermanita es capaz de despellejarme viva, si… de seguro de Cora he sacado esto de ser dramática.

– **¿Me quieres explicar porque demonios entras a mi cuarto, y te poner a esculcar?-**me pregunta sería

–**Eh… yo veras… ummm… venía a buscarte para prestarte los aretes los rojos, con piedras para llevar mi vestido verde-**la verdad es que me costaba mentir **–y bueno cuando he entrado me encontrado con esto-**ella mira mis manos me doy cuenta que no los he soltado

–**Mira Zelena no me creo nada de lo que dices-**ella me mira feo **–Pero para te voy a dejar claro algo… entres a mi habitación para nada, no me gusta… y si te preguntas porque hay esto aquí, y esto-**señalo las cosa que habia tirado

–**Yo…-**no pude contestar porque ella volvió hablar

–**Te lo voy a contar porque creo que puedo confiar en ti-**yo le mire y asentí **–Ese bóxer es de Emma, ella paso la noche aquí, y el condón también es de ella solo que anoche no alcanzo a ponérselo, pero por lo que veo ya no servirá de todas maneras-**me sonríe, yo la miro sin entender

–**No, no te estoy siguiendo-**le digo

–**Emma es intersexual Zelena, ella tiene un pene-**me dice, yo le miro, luego a las cosas que solté, abro los ojos y me llevo la mano a la boca

–**Oh-**me pongo roja al saber que agarre las cosas eran de su mujer, ella suelta una carcajada al verme así, cosa que me sorprende porque desde que la conocí no la habia visto de ese modo.

Le miraba contrariada cuando la puerta fue abierta y entraba la novia de mi hermanita, esa rubia venia sonriendo al vernos, pero se quedó dudosa al escuchar reir a Regina, yo le mire y pude evitar bajar mi mirada a su entrepierna, si no hubiera sabido yo no lo hubiera notada, habia un bulto que se dejaba ver… pero los pantalones que llevaba eran anchos en la parte de adelante pues no dejaban ver mucho… pero de que habia algo ahí, pues lo habia.

Regina dejo de reírse para fulminarme con la mirada al verme mirar a su novia, Emma se dio cuenta de mi mirada en ella por lo que se sonrojo un poco, y prácticamente se escondió detrás de su novia.

–**Bueno hermanita, si ya saciaste tu curiosidad ahora sal de mi habitación y tienes prohibido volver a entrar**-le mire asintiendo para luego irme de ahí, al salir choque con mi novia y no pude evitar soltar la carcajada al recordar lo que habia pasado.

Elsa me miro como si estuviera loca, pero luego de que le contara, también rio conmigo, pero mejor bajamos a desayunar.

_**POV Cora **_

Me sorprendía al ver a Emma bajar con Regina, pero al ver sus cuellos, deduje que habían pasado la noche juntas, y esperaba que no penaran en darme otro nieto, lo siento, pero ahora con esto del ataque a Regina no sería bueno que trajeran a un bebe al mundo… pero si eso para creo que sería la mujer más feliz del mundo, y Henry también lo estaría, después de su muerte me di cuenta que necesitaba cambiar, el me amo tal y como era… pero jamás le demostré mis sentimientos y creo que murió creyendo que no lo quise nunca.

Las veo sentarse entre risas, desayunan platicando un poco conmigo, diciéndome algunas cosa que piensas hacer, además de que me dijo que Henry quería pasar tiempo conmigo para conocerme mejor, ¡dios! Ese niño es una amor, dan ganas de abrazarlo y apachurrarlo, y me alegra que Regina este feliz con eso, terminan de desayunar y Regina va por sus cosas para marcharse.

–**Entonces Emma… ¿Cómo van a proceder con lo del atentado?-**pregunto –**Bueno… Mulan y Angie se encargan de ver a los peritos, ellas vana analizar todo lo que dejaron los ladrones… pero el que más nos dará respuestas será Graham, él está en el hospital y una vez despierta le obligare a que me diga quién demonios mando a matar a Regina-**ella parece enfadada, seguimos conversando y Regina ya se tardó, por lo que ella se disculpa y va en busca de ella.

Después de algunos minutos bajan no antes de que Zelena y Elsa que vienen riendo de algo que no me quisieron decir, después de unos minutos, Emma y Regina bajan entrelazadas sus manos, se despidieran de todos y las vi salir de ahí con unas sonrisas.

_**POV Mulan**_

Veo llegar a Emma de la mano de la alcaldesa, entran muy sonrientes, golpeo el costado de Angie que está concentrada en algunos papeles y le muevo la cabeza para que note a las que acaban de llegar, ella la alza, la veo sonreír cuando las otras se acercan y creo que ya se dio cuenta de las mordidas, chupetones que tienen ambas en el cuello.

–**Qué bueno que llegan, Emma, Graham despertó y pidió halar contigo-**le digo

–**Eso es bueno ¿no?-**asentimos **–entonces creo que iré de una vez-**les dijo **–Regina quédate con ellas-Emma** le miro **–si necesitas algo pídeselos, ellas te obedecerán-**le dijo

–**Está bien, pero no tarde-**vimos cómo le hizo un puchero

–**Por supuesto, prometo no hacerlo-**le dio un rápido beso antes de salir, no sin antes ponerse la placa que lo acreditaba como la nueva sheriff, yo reí porque casi se le olvida, cuando ella se fue , regrese mi vista a la morena frente a mí que no miraba con superioridad.

–**Bien, quiero un informe de todo lo que han averiguado-**nos ordenó, Angie asintió buscando los papeles, mientras yo hacía lo propio **–Y antes de eso quisiera dejarles claro que no soy tan mala como escucharon-**mire a Mal pero no dijimos más **–y que me gustaría que me contaran de Emma-**nos sonrió, y pude apreciar que esa mujer era hermosa, bueno lo era, pero sonriendo lo era mas

–**Por supuesto-**contesto Angie con una sonrisa pícara, ¡oh diablos! Estaremos en problemas si Emma se entera.

**POV Angie**

Le entregamos lo que la alcaldesa Mills nos pidió, le informamos que era lo que teníamos de la investigación, le dijimos que rastreamos las balas hacia un narcotraficante de nombre Will Scarlet, la verdad es que lo habíamos interrogado pero era muy tonto solo decia algo acerca de una venganza contra la reina de corazones, no sé qué… porque con Mulan pensamos que este tipo estaba tirando para el otro lado, ya que se creía un guardia real o algo así.

Regina dijo algo que nos llamó la atención, mencionó que si no fuera porque jamás habia escuchado hablar del señor Scarlet… pensaría que conocía a su madre ya que en la universidad a Cora le llamaban así… ya que prácticamente rompía, y cortaba cabeza a quien se le metiera era metafóricamente pero varios la compararon con la reina esa.

Eso fue un dato importante, porque hablaba ese tal Scarlet de una venganza contra este, Mulan me miro apuntando lo que la morena nos decia, ella no penaba que pudiera ser de ayuda… por lo que dijo que sería mejor que hablaran con su madre.

–**Lo haremos-**le sonrió **–pero esperaremos que Emma llegue, para informarle esto-**ella asintió y la vimos sentarse en el escritorio que ahora seria de ella mientras terminaban la investigación en el ayuntamiento.

_**POV Graham**_

Desperté después de un dia de estar inconsciente, recordé que la maldita de Swan me habia disparado, me dolía el pecho… y recordé que prácticamente me habia declarado culpable cuando le dije que ella estaría igual que Leopold yo mismo cabe mi tumba, por lo que decidí decir lo que sabía, iba a morir de todos modos, Gold no me dejaría vivo no cuando sepa que dije algo de mas, era mejor pedir que me protegieran y decir lo que sabía, le pedía a la enfermera llamara a al comisaria y dijera que iba a confesar.

Estoy con mi desayuno en el hospital no puedo huir porque a la maldita hija de Snow es muy inteligente y me esposo a la cama, por lo que como con solo una mano, escucho la puerta abrirse y veo entrar a esa rubia, e acerca a mí, su porte es imponente, mas con esos pantalones que trae, la camisa y la chaqueta beige su cabello rubio con alguno rulos suelto, su mirada es determinada y amenazante a la vez.

–**Aquí estoy Humbert-**me hablo **–Habla-**ella me mira con odio, y quien no lo haría intente matar a su mujer

–**Al menos un buenos días Sheriff-**dije esa palabra con rabia

–**Olvídate de eso, y mejor dime para que me has llamado-**ella acerca una silla cuando hace eso mueve el cuello y revela chupetones, mordidas y algunos rasguños, no quiero darle importancia, porque duele, yo realmente me enamore de Regina… pero creo que ella siempre me dijo que no podía intentar nada conmigo porque su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más.

Cuando salía con hombres solo para divertirse me sentía morir, pero lo soportaba porque sabía que ella no quería nada con nadie… pero el dia que la vi, entregándose a esta idiota que tengo enfrente me enfurecí mucho… porque escuchar esos te amo, mientras gemía el nombre de esta, hizo hervirme la sangre por eso actúe sin pensar, veo a la estúpida esta que me mira esperando una respuesta.

–**Veras… tengo información que te puede ser útil, pero tienes que prometerme que no seré acusado-**intente sacar algo de provecho, ella me miro seria

–**Primero me dirás que sabes, y si lo que escucho es bueno y vale, te reduciré los cargos, no mas no menos… pero ni crees que te lo libraras fácil-**le miro y sé que hablar enserio jamás me saldré con la mía

–**Está bien-**le digo.

Le comienzo a contar todo lo que se, le hablo de Gold de lo que quiere hacer, del porque ataco a Regina, de muchas cosas, ella esta seria, esta analizando todo lo que digo, me mira y le veo negar.

–**Bien Humbert, todo lo que me dices es válido… así que haremos un trato, no te acusare por el intento de homicidio de Regina pero pagara por un delito menor, ¿queda claro?-**me pregunta, yo asiento, no tengo otra cosa mejor pero algo es algo

–**Me voy y espero que me estén diciendo todo, porque si no, el trato se termina-**me miro seria para luego irse.

**POV Regina**

Estaba en la oficina del Sheriff checando alguno papeles que Emma habia pedido que trasladara aquí, estaba leyendo cuando la puerta se abrió, levante la mirada esperanzada que fuera Em que llegaba pero no era así, era un joven con el cabello rubio rojizo y una peliroja.

–**Amor-**escuche y vire a ver para ver como Mulan se levantaba de donde estaba sentada para acercarse a la peliroja y besarla

–**Y tú no piensas saludar a tu futura esposa-**la rubia rojiza le señalo a la rubia sentada

–**Por supuesto amor-**le veo levantarse y besarla.

La puerta se abre y por ahí entra Emma que al ver a la escena niega con la cabeza, me dedica una sonrisa para luego cerrar la puerta y acercarse a mí, me abraza.

–**Maléfica, Ariel las manos donde pueda verlas-**dijo con seriedad, las otras se separaron sonrojadas, y más al ver que Regina las observaba con una ceja en alto.

–**Déjalas Em, y mejor dinos que fue lo que dijo el imbécil de Graham**-ella me mira.

No conto todo lo que dijo, hablo de un tal Rumpel, yo abrió los ojos porque le dije que mi madre estuvo de novia con una hombre de ese nombre, adema de que el habia intentado cortejar a Belle, ella me mira y asiente, ahora más que nunca tengo que hablar con mi madre que me cuente todo acerca de ese tipo.

–**Pues hablare con Cora, le pediré que me cuente todo, es necesario más ahora que ya sabes quién quiere venganza-**me dice Por supuesto amor-ella me sonríe y me besa.

No ponemos a trabajar con lo que Graham nos dio, la veo concentrada y eso me hace querer besarla pero lo malo es que están todas aquí, por lo que solo niego y sigo trabajando.

_**Nueva York…**_

_**POV Nadie**_

Neal se dejaba caer en el sillón en la oficina de su padre, estaba ya arto de escuchar gritarle a Neally por lo idiota que habia sido al embarazarse, y lo peor es que se hubiera deshecho del niño como si de nada se tratara, la chico solo lo ignoraba, es mas solo quería salir ya de ahí para iré malgastonear el dinero de su padre, irse a bares, tomar, buscar a cualquiera para tener un poco de acción y seguir con su vida.

–**Te lo digo ahora Neally, tus tarjetas de crédito las cancelare, vas a dejar de andar de fiesta en fiesta, te vas a centrar, vas a poner un poco de tu parte vas a dejar de drogarte-**la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, Neal solo negó, él lo sabía por lo que asumía que su padre también **–si, crees que no me iba a enterar, y ni me importa… esa amiguita que tienes, más vale que la alejes-**la morena negó

–**No voy a dejar de hacer nada, tú ya no me mandas padre… ni siquiera has estado en vida desde siempre-**le grito

–**No te permito que me hables así-**sin más le dio una bofetada que le partió el labio, estaba por darle otra cuando Neal se lo impidió tomándole la mano.

–**No te atrevas a volver a tocarla, porque me va importar un reverendo pepino que seas mi padre y te voy a golpear**-le aseguro soltándole la mano de manera brusca

–**Hijos mal agradecidos, pero que me importa, les diré una cosa, Bae vas hacer que tu hermana deje de consumir, le ayudaras en lo que tenas que hacer, pero la quiero limpia de cualquier sustancia, le ayudaras a ser lo mejor que puedas, porque cuando peleemos la custodia de mi nieto… la quiero en buena disposición-**les miro, la chica le miro sorprendida

–**Yo no quiero nada que ver con ese mocoso por algo fue que lo deje, no lo quiero, jamás lo hice… me equivoque al embarazarme, y creo que la única que no lo hizo fue Emma-**se cruzó de brazos

–**Te callas y obedeces, quiero a ese niño conmigo… el sí será todo un Cassidy, será entrenado para serlo-**miro a los dos **–No quiero ningún fallo, ahora lárguense… y espero que cuando los vuelva a ver ella este mejor-**les hizo que sus hombres lo sacaran **–Neally, tú eras mi arma para destruir a Regina-**sonrió cínicamente, no le importaba ni un poquito sus hijos **–Si ella sufre, Cora lo hará… y por supuesto Mary lo hará, y todos lo sufrirán y más el maldito de Killian-**aseguro bebiéndose de vaso completo, para arrojarlo contra la pared estallando en pedazos.

¿Y ahora que pasara…?

* * *

_**N2:**_

Séptimo capítulo de esta historia, espero que el guste

¿Qué pasa con la operación mama? ¿Por qué Gold odia los Swan y los Mills? ¿Regresara Neally?

Próximo Capitulo… _**Los Motivos de Gold**_


	9. Chapter 8: Los Motivos de Rumpeltinski

**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

_Esta es una historia G!P Emma, aviso por las personas sensibles antes este aspecto, leer bajo su propio riesgo._

* * *

_**Simplemente**_

_**Chapter 8: Los Motivos de Rumpeltinski**_

_**POV Rumpel**_

Ha pasado un mes desde que mande a que Neal o Bae hicieran que Neally dejara de consumir y se comportara para poder pelar la custodia de mi nieto, en estos últimos 10 años no sabía que tuviera uno, pero ahora que estaba enterado, no pararía en nada para conseguirlo con ellos, no dejaría que siguiera creciendo a lado de ningún Swan y menos con un Mills.

–**Todo hubiera sido diferente Cora si me hubieras elegido a mí en vez de ese nerd de Henry-**se servía un vaso de whisky

_*******FlashBack*******_

En mi primer año de Universidad conocí a una joven morena, era hermosa y muy inteligente, su nombre era Cora Hudson, ella era un chica humilde con mucho esfuerzo de sus padres habían logrado entrar a la universidad y seguir con sus estudios, era hija de unos humildes obreros, mi corazón soltó un latino cuando ella me sonrió.

Con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que me habai enamorado de ella, y pensé que ella de mí, ella a veces aceptaba platicar conmigo, pero solo algina ocasiones, ella era amiga de las chicas mas populares, y siempre mentía sobre el dinero que tenía su familia, y yo lo sabía porque mis padres con los de ellas a veces coincidían, además mi padre y el de ella fueron amigos de niños.

Yo no era rico, mucho menor tenía más dinero que ella, pero pensé que a ella no le interesaría eso, pero me equivoque, habia un chico en nuestro salón, su nombre Henry Mills, era mi amigo solo porque me ayudaba con algunas materias que yo no podía pasar, él era un nerd por eso me sorprendió ver que Cora platicaba con él, ver que él lograba hacerla reir.

Me quise morir, pero me negué a creer que ella le gustara ese nerd, ella me seguía sonriendo y viéndonos de vez en cuando, creí que podía llegar a ser algo más, pero no fue así, un mes antes de nuestra gradación, me entere que Cora y Henry se comprometieron.

– **¿Por qué?-**le pregunte herido

–**Mira Rumpel, eres un buen chico, y me gustas, pero siento más por Henry, él me quiere y yo a el-**me sonrió

–**No lo puedes querer-**aseguraba **–estoy más que seguro que estas con él, porque tiene le dinero que siempre has querido, si te casas con él, tendrás la posición que siempre dijiste que tendrías-**ella me miraba son creerme que fuera yo el que le dijera todas esas cosas

–**Eso no es verdad, yo quiero a Henry, él es el hombre perfecto para mí, no es el más guapo, pero tiene algo que tu no, y no, no es el dinero, sino que es un hombre, lo cual acabas dejar muy claro que no lo eres, como te atraves a tratarme de esta manera-**me enfurecí tanto que le tome de los brazos y trate de forzarla a besarme

Ella se resistía, pero alguien llego inesperadamente para separarme de un empujón de ella, y buen puñetazo se estampo sobre mi rostro haciéndome caer hacia atrás, cuando fije mi vista en la persona pude ver esa mirada dura que me dedicaba un castaño.

– **¿Qué te pasa imbécil?-**me grito, mientras Cora se ocultaba tras el

–**Tú no te metas White, esto es entre esta ramera y yo-**le rete

–**Mira Rumpeltinski, tu eres el que no debe volver acercarse a ella, si no, yo me encargare de ti, ella es la prometida de mi mejor amigo, y más te vale que te mantengas alejado-**el me amenazo mire a mi morena y vi que me miraba con un pequeña sonrisa pero aun así se veía asustada.

Tenía ganas de reventarle la cara al idiota de Leopold White, pero me contuve, no podía dejar que mis impulsos pusieran en peligro mi beca, la cual era financiada por la empresa de los White, maldigo el dia que mis padres lograron que la empresa me permitiera entrar a una escuela de ricos.

Leopold se encargó de que cada dia en la universidad fuera un verdadero infierno, todos me maltrataban, me hacían menos, el bullying que sufría era incomparable con nada de lo que habia vivido, lo tuve que soportar si quería estar ahí.

Me tenía que tragar mi odio hacia esa mujer que solo fue mi perdición, jure que nade jamás me volvería a pisotear y es lo que hecho todos estos años, me gradué de la universidad con el mejor promedio de mi clase, conseguí un buen trabajo, me gane la confianza de mi jefe, y rápidamente ascendí, y no me quede con solo eso, logre llegar a ser el presidente, y poco a poco me adueñe de todo.

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

Los recuerdos me carcomen por dentro, como pude ser tan idiota de pensar que una joven hermosa, además de manipuladora se fijaría en mí, pero ahora, tengo el poder, y voy hacer pagar a todos los que me hicieron pasar tanta vergüenza y mis humillaciones, la principal es Cora, pero Leopold el ya pago, está muerto, y su familia sufrirá las consecuencias, Emma Swan, a un me pregunto porque tiene ese apellido, acaso no es hija de David Nolan pero a un me pregunto cómo es que no lleva el apellido, pero lo que me molesta es que mi nieto lleva la sangre de White.

Y esperaba que mi nieto no tuviera que emparentar con los Mills, no lo permitiría, por eso neceitaba a esa mujer fuera de mi camino, y a ese niño lo tendría conmigo.

–**Señor-**Hood entra a mi oficina

–**Espero que sean buenas noticias**-le digo

–**Así es, Graham será llevado hacia la cárcel en Boston al parecer no quiso cooperar con la policía, porque lo que no tienen nada, y por lo que pasara una buena temporada ahí-**eso me alegra, al menos ese imbécil no soltó la sopa

–**Me parece bien, ya sabes que hacer, necesito que esté protegido ahí, para que vea que no lo olvidamos y se le ocurra abrir la boca-**este idiota solo asiente y sale de aquí **–Hood, eres muy estúpido, crees que así lograras que Regina te recuerde, jamás lo hará… ella te odiara, al saber que eres el culpable de la muerte de su padre…-**rio y bebe de mi whisky.

_**POV Emma**_

Las cosas están ma claras que el agua, ese tal Rumpeltinski quería venganza, aun no sabíamos porque quería venganza en contra Leopold y Cora, pero no nos daríamos por vencidos, habia pasado bastante tiempo, Regina y yo estábamos más que felices en nuestra relación, mis padres y Cora estaban que no cabían de la felicidad, nuestras familias por fin se unirían como siempre pensaron que se haría.

Volví a ver a Daniel para enterarme que se casó con su mejor amiga Katryne y que tenían a una pequeña de ese matrimonio, y de la cual Gina madrina, además Belle y Ruby se habían unido en matrimonio hacia una semana, la verdad es que las chicas querían retrasar la boda pero Regina les dijo que no era necesario por lo que las convenció para seguir con la boda.

Ruby se me acerco y me pidió que estuviera ahí, que quería a la que consideraba como una hermana estuviera a su lado ese dia, me dijo que debíamos dejar el pasado atrás y seguir adelante, por lo cual eso era el inicio de un nuevo presente futuro.

Y ahí estuve, Maléfica y Aurora dijeron que su boda seria aplazada hasta el siguiente mes, que por el caso no se resolvería solo, pero que la boda seria trasladad hacia Storybrooke, y la más encantada era la pesada de Aurora que habia conseguido que se casaran en la playa que habían detrás de las minas, cosa que a Regina no le hacía gracia, pero que sabía no podía impedir.

Yo solo sonreía cada vez que veía a mi mujer pelearse con Aurora o Maléfica, y la verdad era divertido ver a Mal discutir con mi alcaldesa, y a yo no podía aguantarme y es que ninguna de las dos ganaba, ya que siempre Aurora o yo intervenimos distrayéndolas para evitar que se agarraran del chongo.

Regina y yo, ahora estábamos muy bien, la verdad no habíamos tenido la dicha de tener un bebe, pero por un lado era algo bueno, habían querido matarla, y un bebe ahora sería muy peligros, pero por otro lado era algo que deseaba on todo mi ser, tener un bebe con ella era un sueño que esperaba hacer realidad, ella también lo quiere, por lo cual no puedo estar feliz.

Henry está encantado, habia entrado a la escuela y tenía nuevos amigos, un tal Hanzel y Gretell, además por lo que vi habia una pequeña llamada Violet quien habia movido su corazoncito, yo reía por eso, pero Gina, Gina no, ella estaba celosa, y eso que yo habia vivido 10 años con mi pequeño, pero desde hacía un mes, ya era su hijo, de corazón pero hijo al fin, estaba pensando en pedirle que se casara conmigo, la verdad es que hemos esperado muchos años para esto, y estoy segura que la ame hace ma de 10 años, la amo y la mare por siempre.

No sé si es pronto, pero creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer, Henry es feliz con ella, y ella me hace feliz a mí, lo habia decidido le pediría que se casara conmigo.

_**POV Regina**_

Emma ha estado un tanto ocupada investigando sobre ese Rumpeltinski lo que sea, la verdad la investigación ha dado frutos, pero me gustaría que pudiéramos atraparlo a todos y dejar atrás estos problemas, pero sabía que no todo sería fácil, pero confió en ella y en su equipo, y si también confió en la odiosa de Maléfica ¡Dios! Esa mujer me va a sacar canas verdes, y es que es la primera que me planta cara, eso que ni Ruby y Belle hacen y nos conocemos hace años, y esa en menos de un mes ya me irrita de sobremanera.

La muy zorra logro conseguir el permiso de mí para que se casara con su tonta prometida, otra que me da ganas de azotarle la cabeza contra la banqueta, lo único que me pareció bonito es que Ruby y Belle se casaron hacia una semana, verlas así de feliz me lleno de esperanza, de imaginarme a mí y a Emma en su lugar, sé que solo tenemos un mes de novias pero realmente después de estar esto 10 años separadas, sé que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, y con Henry, si porque me he enamorada del pequeño, ahora él va a la escuela de aquí, y me gusta ver que eta haciendo nuevos amigos.

Quiero casarme con Emma y darle mi apellido a esa pequeño que es un amor, la verdad es que si no fuera porque el chico tiene facciones de Emma todos creerían que es mi hijo, y es que me han dicho que el chico se parece en mí en algunos aspectos, eso me hace sentir feliz.

–**No puedo creerlo, no pienso permitir que hagas eso-**le señale a Maléfica

–**No te estoy preguntando, tu aceptaste ser mi daba, por lo cual ahora tu llevaras este color de vestido-**señalo el amarillo pollito

–**No, no voy hacer eso, le voy a decir a Emma lo que estás haciendo, y te juro Maléfica, el dia de mi boda con Em me voy a vengar de ti-**le señalo mirándola con odio, ella me mira, luego abre los ojos

–**Sabes creo que podemos cambiar el color-**me dice **–la verdad es que no quiero que me vayas a vestir de Barney el dia ese-**yo rio por en verdad me acaba de dar esa idea pero eso no cesara justo para las demás.

Aurora me sonríe negando con la cabeza para llevarse a Mal con ella, Emma dijo que no tardaba que tenía que hacer unas cosas pero no está aquí.

Me siento en mi escritorio, bueno en el que es ahora mi escritorio, la reconstrucción del ayuntamiento aún siguen, además Emma ha querido que sea muy seguro con cámaras y seguridad para evitar que vuelva a pasar lo que ha pasado hacia un mes.

–**Amor-**alzo la vista y veo a mi rubia sonriéndome, se acerca hacia a mí y me besa

–**Hola-**le digo con una sonrisa **– ¿Dónde estabas?-**le pregunto ella me sonríe

–**Es una sorpresa, me gustaría cenar con tu madre, la verdad es que necesito hacerle más preguntas, al parecer Rumpeltinski tiene pasado con ella, y me gustaría que me contara la verdad y entender que le ha llevado a ese hombre querer hacernos daño-**yo le miro y sé que tienen razón

–**Bueno, te parece eta noche, le diré a mama que iras y le prohibiré a Zelena vuelva a molestarte-**ella me sonríe

–**Por favor, la última vez fue muy incómodo, no dejaba de verme ahí-**me señala con sus ojos hacia su entre pierna

–**Lo sé, pero creo que el ojo moreda le ha dejado claro que lo que está ahí es solo mío-**le dijo, y sin que se lo espere le doy una caricia a Swancito, si le nombrado a Emma no parece molestarle así que yo me divierto con el

–**Gina-**ella me mira nerviosa, pero sé que nadie nos está viendo

–**Bien, espero llevas a Henry, me gustaría poder hablar con el-**le sonrió y ella me la devuelve

–**Lo sé, el también le gusta pasar tiempo contigo, y con tu madre, además me ha dicho que le encanta divertirse acosta de tu hermana, al parecer Zelena es muy divertida-**me dice **–No me mires así, solo repito lo que él dice-**yo niego

_**Nueva York…**_

_**POV Neally**_

¡Maldita sea! Grito pero nadie me escucha, bueno solo Neal, él es el único que está aquí conmigo, he intentado decirle que me deja consumir pero se niega, sabe que si pruebo de nuevo volverá a meterme de nuevo, ela dice que tenemos que hacer lo que nuestro padre quiere, pero solo para que yo esté bien, me ha prometido que no dejara que me pase nada, que me protegerá del sí es necesario.

Mi padre quiere que yo recupera al hijo que tuve con Emma, pero la verdad es que no tengo ganas de hacerlo, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, me he enterado que la estúpida esta con esa maldita zorra, Regina, si ella jamás la dejo de querer lo sé, porque habai veces cuando teníamos sexo me llamaba así, en ese tiempo no le tome importancia, pero ahora, tengo ganas de golpearla, nade me humilla de esa manera.

–**Prepárate Emma Swan, te quietare a mi hijo, y sufrirás la verlo lejos de ti-**sonreía por lo que acaba de planear

_**Storybrooke….**_

_**POV Mulan**_

La verdad es que no hemos avanzado mucho con la investigación, lo unió que sabemos es que ese tal Rumpeltinski, es el responsable de la muerte del abuelo de Emma, del atentado de Regina, Emma ha querido seguir investigando, por eso hablaba con sus padres para saber si conocían al hombre, no le contaron mucho, pero sí que era un hombre que odia a su abuelo.

También mi rubia amiga me ha dicho que piensa pedirle matrimonio a la alcaldesa, y eso a mí me sorprende, pero me alegra de la misma manera, además Mal y Aurora están por casarse, y bueno, quien sabe, tal vez me anime y no sea solo ella en pedir matrimonio, y e que veo a Ariel que me sonríe y sé que es a ella a la que quiero para siempre a mi lado.

**POV Nadie**

El tiempo paso rápido, por lo que todos se fueron a sus casa, Emma llevo a Regina a su casa y él dijo que estaría a las 7 en su casa con Henry, se despidieron de un beso, y la rubia se fue a su casa, cuando lo hizo Henry le salto encima contándole su dia, sus aventuras, ellas apenas le menciono que cenarían en casa de Regina el chico estuvo muy feliz.

A las 7 en punto la rubia ya estaba tocando la puerta, y fue abierta por Zelena que aun con el ojo morada le miraba con reproche, sabía que por su culpa Regina la habia golpeado con su codo, los dejo pasar y Henry se colgó de su tía, Emma se sentó en al sala en la espera de su novia, cuando la vio bajar se quedó con la quijada colgando.

– **¡Wow!-**fue lo que salió de su boca **–Estas hermosa-**le dio la vuelta para apreciarla mejor

–**Gracias-**le sonrió con un ligero sonrojo **–Tu no te quedas atrás-**le sonrió y es que Emma llevaba un pantalón de vestir de color gris bastante pegado a sus piernas, una camisa blanca con los primeros botone abierto, y un chaleco gris sobre esta.

–**Gracias-**le dio un beso pequeño

– **¿Y Henry?-**pregunto al no verlo

–**Esta…-**no termino porque un torbellino morena corrió hacia su morena haciéndola trastabillar un poco antes de ponerse firme

–**Gina-**le saludo con una sonrisa

–**Hola pequeño**-le dio un beso en la mejilla

Cora se les unió y cenaron muy amenamente, después de la cena Elsa y Zelena se fueron con Henry a jugar videojuegos al cuarto de la peliroja y de su novia, dejando a las chicas y a Cora solas en el comedor.

–**Emma ¿hay algo que quieres preguntar?-**Emma le miro

–**Si, a la verdad es que me gustaría que me contara la historia con Rumpeltinski Cassidy-**Cora al escuchar ese nombre quedo pálida.

Cora no podía creer, que ese pasado regresara para volver a lastimarla, pero sabía que tenía que decir la verdad, si quería librarse de ese maldito.

–**Mama-**llamo Regina al ver a su madre en ese estado

–**Les diré todo acerca de ese monstro, él es el verdadero padre de Zelena-**soltó de golpe

* * *

_**N2:**_

Séptimo capítulo de esta historia, espero que el guste

¿Qué pasa con la operación mama? ¿Por qué Gold odia los Swan y los Mills? ¿Regresara Neally?

Próximo Capitulo… _**Compromiso**_


	10. Chapter 9: Compromiso

**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

_Esta es una historia G!P Emma, aviso por las personas sensibles antes este aspecto, leer bajo su propio riesgo._

* * *

_**Simplemente**_

_Capitulo anterior_

–**Emma ¿hay algo que quieres preguntar?-**Emma le miro

–**Si, a la verdad es que me gustaría que me contara la historia con Rumpeltinski Cassidy-**Cora al escuchar ese nombre quedo pálida.

Cora no podía creer, que ese pasado regresara para volver a lastimarla, pero sabía que tenía que decir la verdad, si quería librarse de ese maldito.

–**Mama-**llamo Regina al ver a su madre en ese estado

–**Les diré todo acerca de ese monstro, él es el verdadero padre de Zelena-**soltó de golpe

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Compromiso**_

_**POV Cora**_

_*******FlashBack******_

_Llevaba apena dos meses de haberme casado con Henry, él era bueno y le quería, no se lo mostraba muy a menudo, pero él tampoco me lo exigía, creo que él sabía que posiblemente no le diría lo que quería pero eso no impedía que él me hiciera feliz._

_Él era atento y bondadoso, podía tener todo el dinero del mundo pero lo humilde no se le quitaba, Leopold quien era su mejor amigo, aunque era uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, veía a Henry como un hermano pequeño al que protegía con su vida._

_Rumpeltinski él era otro problema, el solo habia que obedecido por un tiempo tras la amenaza de Leopold de acercarse a mí, ya que volvió a buscarme, Henry también le habia puesto un estate quieto, pero a este parecía no importarle nada._

_Estoy caminando ya que he salido a comprar algunas cosas para la cena que le preparare a Henry, voy a pie ya que no me gusta manejar ya que solo voy a media esquina, además el pueblo es algo pequeño para andar en coche, eran como las 6 de la tarde cuando caminaba, lo que no esperaba era que mi boca y ojos fueran tapados, intente gritar pero fue en vano, y mis sentidos poco a poco fueron debilitándose al igual que mis fuerzas._

_Desperté en un lugar que no conocía, me dolía todo el cuerpo, no sabía que habia pasado, pero me sentía muy mal, mi visión poco a poco lograba ver algo, pero lo que me desconcertó es darme cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda. _

–_**Me alegra que despertaras-**__una voz que conocía a la perfección, enfoque mi vista lo más que pude y lo vi, ahí estaba ese maldito sonriéndome con superioridad _

–_**Rumpel…-**__mi voz sonaba rasposa y tenía los labios secos _

–_**Qué bueno que estas ya despiertas, ya me habia cansado de jugar con tu cuerpo y tú no estuvieras para escucharte gozar-**__cuando lo dijo, sentí unas nauseas el muy imbécil habia abusado de mí, me habia denigrado de la peor manera, no recordaba nada, y eso me alegraba porque no podría vivir al recordar que otro me ha tocado donde solo Henry ha podido hacerlo, donde con sus tiernas caricias habia hecho que fuera la mujer más feliz del mundo. _

– _**¡Maldito!-**__le grito con lágrimas en los ojo _

–_**Con esto espero que con Rumpeltinski no se juega, y pagaras por las humillaciones que he sufrido-**__sin más se acercó para arrojarme a la cama y subirse encima _

–_**No, no…-**__lloraba con rabia, podía sentir sus asquerosas manos en mi cuerpo, sus labios en mi piel, tenía tantas ganas de vomitar, me sentía una asquerosidad, pero de algo estaba segura es que no le dejaría ver mi debilidad, no volví a llorar, no deje que ni un sonido saliera de mí, eso le enfureció más, porque me golpeo pero no respondí, deje que hiciera lo que quiera con mi cuerpo, porque eso era lo único que tendría de mi __**–Perra grita-**__me dio una cacheta __**–eres una zorra…**__-el me penetraba duramente, sentía dolor pero no lloraría, no le daría ese placer __**–ahh-**__grito y pude sentir que terminaba en mí, lo que me dio más asco, pero no le di gusto de verme llorar. __**–Esto es solo el principio-**__me advirtió _

_No lo mire me di la vuelta y me hice un ovillo en la cama, no quería saber nada, lo escuche haciendo algunas cosas pero no me interesaba nada, los días comenzaron a pasar y perdí la cuenta después de una semana, el me ofrecía comida la cual rechazaba, apena y tomaba agua y comenzaba a debilitarme pero no me importaba, el hacía conmigo lo que se le diera la gana, lo único bueno que estaba haciendo es que me dejaba darme un baña y me mantenía limpia._

_Cuando me miraba al espejo no me reconocía tenia moretones en la cara, mordidas y chupones por todo el cuerpo, el cual estaba mucho más delgada por la falta de comida, no sabía cómo es que seguía resistiendo a sus ataques, estaba esperando la llegado del mal nacido, pero jamás llego lo que si es que escuche ruido, lo escuche correr, para luego verme rescatada por Henry que venía con Leopold. _

–_**Cora, Cora amor-**__mi esposo me abrazaba mientras me cubría con una abrigo __**–Pensé que no te encontraría-**__él estaba llorando y yo me abrace a el __**–Henry hermano hay que sacarla de aquí, tiene que ser atendida-**__Leopold dijo _

_Yo no supe más porque me desmaye en brazos de Henry, cuando desperté me encontraba en el hospital con suero, Henry me miraba con tristeza y amor, intente moverme pero me dolía todo. _

–_**No te muevas, el doctor dijo que permanecieras quieta-**__me hablaba _

–_**Rumpel…-**__mencione y el bajo la cara _

–_**No sabemos dónde está, escapo… pero no te preocupes el pagara por lo que te hizo-**__aseguro, lo pude ver furioso __**–Cora… hay algo que tienes que saber-**__él no me miraba _

– _**¿Qué pasa?**__-pregunte, por la cara sabía que no era nada bueno _

–_**Te hicieron análisis, los resultados fueron positivos, tienes mes y medio de embarazo-**__el me soltó tratando de que no sonara mal, pero yo no podía creer que ese mal nacido me hubiera hecho ese daño __**–No quisieron hacer nada hasta que despertaras, seria tu decisión seguir adelante o detenerlo-**__Henry me miro __**–No sé ¿Cuál sea tu decisión?-**__le mire _

–_**Henry amor, yo no sé… sabes que siempre he estado en contra del aborto, y esto… yo no sé…-**__pero recordé algo __**–Hen-**__le llame _

– _**¿Qué pasa?-**__me pregunto _

–_**Él bebe puede ser tuyo, recuerda que cuando estuvimos juntos no te cuidaste porque queríamos tener un bebe ya-**__el me miro, pude ver que él también lo habia olvidado _

–_**Esto no es bueno…-**__se pasó la mano en la cara __**–Puede ser mi hijo, yo no puedo decidir Cora, no me perdonaría si es mi hijo, y tampoco si no lo es, te amo, y no me importa lo que ha pasado, yo te quiero, si decides tener al bebe, yo estaré ahí, te apoyare, y querré a ese bebe como mío-**__él estaba demostrando lo hombre que era, y porque es que lo quería pero no se lo decia _

–_**Henry…-**__le mire __**–te quiero…-**__le acaricie la mejilla para unir nuestros labios._

_Decidimos tener al bebe, Henry era el mejor me consentía mucho, y realmente estamos muy felices por la llegada de este, con el tiempo entendí que nuestro bebe no se tenía la culpa si resultaba que era hijo de ese mal nacido, pero no pensaban mucho en eso, realmente era nuestro hija de los dos, no nos preocupamos por lo otro._

_El embarazo paso muy bien, no tuvimos ningún contratiempo, aunque hubiera querido que Rumpel apareciera de nuevo en nuestras vidas lo hizo, poco a poco me recuperaba, me la pasaba yendo con psicólogos, además de que tenía a Henry como mi apoyo aun no podía dejar de odiar a ese hombre, el dia más importante en mi vida, que era el nacimiento de mi hija con Henry, porque si, nos habían dicho que era una niña._

_El parto se complicó un poco, me desmaye en el parto pero no recuerdo mucho, al despertar lo hice en mi habitación, pero no lo hice sola, ahí sentado se encontraba el maldito hombre que me habia destrozado por un tiempo la vida. _

–_**Hola querida, me da gusto verte de nuevo-**__se acercó a mí __**–Que pena volver a verte en esta situación, pero seré yo quien te diga que nuestra hija nació muerta, es una lástima porque me hubiera gustado que llevaras un recordatorio que fuiste mía, ya dije lo que tenía que decir así que adiós mi amor.-**__se acercó a mí y me beso para luego desaparecer de mi habitación._

_No pude evitar llorar, mi bebe, mi pequeña bebe habia muerto, lloraba cuando Henry regreso a la habitación se le veía que también habia llorado, me conto que realmente mi bebe eta muerto, desde ese dia deje que una coraza me cubriera no permitiéndole a nadie entrar._

_** *****Fin FlashBack*******_

Cuando termine de contar, Regina me abrazo fuertemente, y Emma me dio una mirada de compresión pero también de enojo, correspondí al abrazo de mi hija.

–**Mamá lo siento tanto-**le di media sonrisa

–**No lo sientas, eso fue hace tiempo-**mire a Emma

–**Cora, esto es muy fuerte, pero con eso podemos deducir porque le odio hacia ti, y contra mi abuelo, pero mi pregunta ¿Zelena sabe?-**yo le mire

–**No, pero ahora lo sabrá, no quería decirle la verdad, pero no puedo ocultárselo-**mi hija asintió

–**Pero algo que entiendo-**hablo **–Si esa hombre te dijo que mi hermana estaba muerta, ¿cómo es que la reconociste cuando te la presente?-**le mire y sonreí

–**Ella me recordó a mí en mi pasado, su manera de actuar y la mirada me recordaba a mí-**conté

_**POV Regina**_

No podía creer todo lo que mi madre decia, me partía el corazón enterarme de lo que sufrió en el pasado, de cómo Zelena llego a esta mundo, pero hay algo que ronda en mi cabeza, cuando conocí a Zelena, algo me llamo la atención de ella, su manera de ser, pero también la pasión con la que hablaba, al único que habia escuchado de esa manera era a mi padre, que tenía el don de encantar a quien conociera con su manera de hablar, además de que recuerdo que la marca que tiene Zel en el brazo mi padre también la tenía.

–**Madre-**le llame

– **¿Qué pasa?-**me pregunto

– **¿Estas segura que Zelena es hija de ese hombre? como dijiste que también lo podría ser de mi padre, pienso que es posible-**Em y ella me miraron

–**Regina… no, no estoy muy segura ¿Por qué la pregunta?-**ella me miraba

–**Porque cuando la conocí la forma en que hablaba, y el don para encantar a las personas con quien hablaba, solo se lo habia escuchado a padre, además de que la marca que tiene Zel en su brazo izquierdo es la misma que mi padre tenía-**comento, en eso veo a mi madre abrir los ojos, Emma una confundida también la veo deducir que es posible

–**Regina tiene razón Cora, es posible que Zelena sea hija de Henry, y la única manera es hacer una prueba de ADN con ellas, y si eso se confirma ya sabemos el motivo del porque Rumpel se deshizo de ella, ya que si él la hubiera robado del hospital, además hacer parecer su muerte, se hubiera que quedado con ella para criarla como su hija, pero en vez de eso la dejo en un orfanato, donde unos hombres humildes la adoptaron-**Emma hablaba, y yo sabía que podía tener mucha razón

–**Es posible, ahora más que nunca Zelena tiene que saber todo-**mi madre estaba dispuesta a hablar con él para explicarle el pasado

–**Bueno es mejor dejar de hablar por ahora de esto y pasar a cenar, tendremos más tiempo-**Emma decia con una sonrisa, tratando de relajarse ese ambiente que estaba enrarecido

Pasamos al comedor, donde mi hermana con Elsa su novia además de Henry nos esperaban, la cena paso con algunas anécdotas que nos hicieron reir a todos, Henry también contaba de su vida en Alemania y de cómo mi Em siempre metía la pata al tratar de cocinar, eso causo muchas carcajadas que ninguna nos esforzamos por ocultar.

–**Sí, búrlense**-ella se cruzó con un puchero el cual no pude evitar besar

Después de la comida, mi madre pido hablar con mi hermana por lo que Elsa fue esta vez la que se llevó a Henry para dejar nos sola Emma, la cual no perdió nada para tomar mi mano y sacarme de la mansión Mills, y llevarme con dirección hacia un lugar que para mí me traía muchos recuerdos.

– **¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Cómo conseguiste el poder entrar?-**pregunto **–Es una ventaja de ser la Sheriff-**contesto con una sonrisa **–Si pero yo sol la alcaldesa-**le mire con una ceja alzada **–Sí, no importa cómo, solo que quiero mostrarte algo, que no pude hacer hace 10 años-**ella me llevo hacia el invernadero

–**Te voy a vendar los ojos-**me puso una pañoleta sobre mis ojos

–**Listo-**cuando dijo eso, me tomo de mis manos e hizo que comenzara a caminar, no podía ver nada pero confiaba en ella por lo que me deje guiar, no caminamos mucho cuando nos detuvimos **–Bien ahora-**poco a poco me quito la pañoleta y al abrir los ojos, me lleve una enorme sorpresa, porque frente a mi estaba una rosal de las más hermosas rosas azules que pudieran imaginar

–**Emma…-**le dije con un hilo de voz

_**POV Emma**_

Mirar a mi mujer y ver como sus ojos se van abriendo, ver la sorpresa que se le dibuja, y ver que apenas y puede hablar porque sé que está emocionada hace que mi corazón se acelere y que en mi rostro aparezca una enorme sonrisa.

–**Emma…-**me dice

–**Veo que te ha gustado, veras este hermosos rosal te ha estado esperando por 10 años-**le comienzo a contar **–Lo sembré unos meses antes de que intentara decirte que estaba enamorada de ti, pero no tuve la oportunidad de poder mostrártelo-**ella me mira y veo sus ojos, sé que está emocionada y a punto de llorar **–Te traje aquí, no para que recordáramos lo que pudo pasar y no fue, si no para que aquí, el lugar que habia escogido para pedirte que fueras mi novia, ahora quiero, Regina…-**le mire y sin más me hinque **–Regina Mills, ¿aceptaría ser mi esposa? ¿Aceptarías casarte con esta tonta rubia que lleva enamorada de ti desde hace más de 10 años? ¿Aceptarías pasar el resto de tu vida junto a mí, con Henry y el futuro con otros bebes? ¿Qué dices?** **¿Aceptas?-**la mire, y ella me miraba prácticamente estaba en shock **– ¿Regina?-**le llame de la nada sentí como me iba hacia atrás, y es que mi morena se me habia tirado encima

–**Sí, Si, mil veces sí, acepto ser tu esposa, acepto pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, Henry y con los que vengan-**yo no podía con la alegría que invadía mi cuerpo por la adrenalina me levante con ella en brazos y la cargue sin más

– **¡Estoy tan feliz!-**casi gritaba mientras la cargaba

–**Te amo-**me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

–**También te amo-**no fundimos en un tierno beso que sellaba nuestro compromiso.

Nos quedamos un poco más de tiempo antes de regresar a la mansión, le puse su anillo a mi ahora prometida, era de oro puro con un diamante rojo, y pequeño diamantes alrededor, ella estaba más que feliz de verlo en su mano y yo no podía ocultar que estaba realmente feliz, cuando llegamos nos encontramos con Zelena llorando abrazada a Cora, entonces intuimos que ya le habia conto su verdad.

–**Regina-**abrazo a mi morena que le devolvió el abrazo

_**POV Zelena **_

Después de la comida mi madre pidió hablar conmigo, no sabía que era lo que quería o de lo que me iba a decir pero intuía que no sería bueno, cuando entramos ella me pidió sentarme, me conto mi origen, cuando la escuchaba no podía creer que yo podía ser fruto de una violación de un hombre que no tenía escrúpulos, pero habia posibilidades que fuera hija de Henry, del mismo padre que mi hermana, y yo que quería aferrar a esa posibilidad.

Yo me abrase de ella y llore en su regazo, ella me abrazo y como jamás pensé que podía hacer, en eso mi hermana y su novia entraron, apenas la vi corrí hacia ella y me abrace a ella.

–**Regina-**ella me correspondió al abrazo

–**Calma Zelena, calma-**ella me acariciaba la espalda tratando de tranquilizarme

–**Es que…-**trate de hablar

–**No digas nada Zel, sé que es doloroso pero no importa si ese maldito es tu padre, el no merecer ser llamada así, pero mejor no pensemos eso, y aferrémonos que puedes ser hija de mi padre**-yo la escuche asintiendo, en eso algo capto mi atención, y mire varias veces para que pudiera confirmar

– **¡Wow!-**fue lo que salió de mi boca, eso capto la atención de todos **– ¿Es lo que estoy pensado?-**pregunte apuntando hacia la mano de mi hermanita, ese momento vi cómo se miraron

–**Si…-**no pudo terminar de hablar porque un terremoto de nombre Henry venia entrando a la sala de la mano de mi novia Elsa que miraba un poco apenada

–**Lo siento el chico insistió en venir-**dijo, podía aun distinguir su acento Noruego, aun cuando llevaba varios años viviendo aquí

– **¿Regina?-**mi madre se acercó **–Lo que Zelena pregunta ¿es verdad?-**pude ver al pequeño Henry fruncir el ceño, hasta que le señale la mano de mi hermana, el dejo el ceño por una enorme sonrisa

–**Ma ¿Regina ya era mi mama?**-pregunto mi ahora sobrino, las dos mujeres le miraron

–**Si-**contesto Regina **–Y aunque la tonta de tu madre-**dijo

– **¡Oye!-**se quejó mi cuñadita con una sonrisa

–**Como decia, y aunque no me hubiera pedido esta noche que nos casaremos, yo ya te consideraba mi hijo-**al decir eso, pude ver como Emma sonreía orgullosa y como mi madre dejaba escapar lágrimas de felicidad, Elsa se acercó a mí entrelazando nuestras manos

–**Mama-**le llamo el chico, y pude ver como las lágrimas caían de los ojos de ella, sonreí porque ella era feliz porque ya no mas Evil Queen, su caballero de oxidada armadura habia llegado a rescatarla

–**Ummm… no quiero interrumpir este tierno momento-**dije con sorna y todas me miraron **–Pero la verdad es que me gustaría saber cómo es que fue la pedida de mano**-les sonreí, Regina rodo los ojos y Emma me lanzo una mirada mordaz

_**POV Nadie**_

Regina comenzó a contarles lo que Emma habia hecho, y como lo habia hecho, y todos estaban emocionados más Cora, su hija se casaría, pronto, y es que si escucho bien la boda se llevaría a cabo en menos de dos meses, y es que no querían esperar más, y aunque en un principio pensó que era demasiado pronto, al ver el brillo que no dudo en aceptar, Zelena abrazo a su hermanita y le dijo que ella quería ser la encargada de su despedida, Emma le fulmino con la mirada, pero aun así no se hizo para atrás .

Platicaron un poco más, además de que dijeron que el mismo dia Henry pasaría a ser un Swan-Mills ya que lo habían hablado y Regina quería adoptar a Henry como propio, el chico al escuchar eso estaba más que feliz.

_**Nueva York…**_

Gold estaba más que satisfecho, las cosas marchaban bastante bien, Neally se estaba recuperando si seguía hacia dentro de tres meses podría recuperar a ese hijo suyo, y lo educarían por lo que sería todo un Cassidy, y no le importaba ahora que tenga la sangre de Leopold White ahora lo importante es verlos sufrir cuando el chico este con nosotros.

–**Señor-**Hood entraba con unas carpetas

– **¿Que pasa Hood?-**le miro el duendecillo ese

–**Tenemos un problema, gracias a que Swan ha estado investigando por la muerte de Leopold y como trajo a Mulan Fa hija de señor Fa de ministro de Alemania, nuestras empresas están siendo investigadas, estamos tratando que todo salga en el marco legal, pero tenemos algunos problemas, ya que hay muchos fondos que no sabemos dónde fueron a parar-**Rumpel supo que tenía que hacer algo rápido antes que investigaran mas

–**Tráeme los últimos libros de licitación anterior, ahí podemos arreglar algunas cosas para que no se note el trasfondo que se hizo-**el hombre le obedeció y pidió los libros

– **¡Maldita sea Swan! Pero ni crean que me dejare vencer-**bebió de su copa

Al parecer no todo estaba bien, para Gold las cosas apenas comenzaban a ir mal, y es lo que más traería problemas más adelante.

* * *

_**N2:**_

Séptimo capítulo de esta historia, espero que el guste

¿Qué es lo que planea Gold? ¿Se enteraran de la boda Swan-Mills? ¿Zelena será hija de Rumpel o de Henry? ¿Regresara Neally?

Próximo Capitulo… _**Planes**_


	11. Chapter 10: Planes

**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

_Esta es una historia G!P Emma, aviso por las personas sensibles antes este aspecto, leer bajo su propio riesgo._

_**Simplemente**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Planes**_

_**POV Regina**_

Un mes habia pasado y las investigaciones iban muy bien, según Emma y el equipo que trajo, todo estaba dando frutos ya que gracias a eso, habían podido dar lugar a mas investigaciones contra Gold Entertainment que era la empresa del maldito de Rumpeltinski, hacia unas semanas nos habíamos hecho el análisis de compatibilidad con Zelena y para felicidad de todos, habia resultado que éramos hijas del mismo padre, mi madre lloro… porque Henry no pudo conocer a Zel y está bien lo hizo, ya que por culpa de ese desgraciado tampoco ella pudo conocer a nuestro padre.

Estábamos más unidas que nunca y más por los planes de mi boda, la verdad es que todo estaba yendo muy bien con esto, con Emma decidimos darle un sorpresa a Henry, ya que el mismo dia que nos cacemos firmare para que el pequeño lleve mi apellido… los papeles ya están en proceso… por eso mismo estaba muy feliz, ese pequeño pasaría a ser legalmente mi hijo, aunque ya lo fuera de corazón como decia Emma.

Lo que me molestaba un poco es que hoy erala boda del dragón de Maléfica y esa Bella durmiente, perezosa mejor dicho, es que desde que la conozco se ha dormido en cualquier lado, y la otra la despertaba con un beso, que se creía, me miro y veo a Emma desde la puerta devorarme con la mirada.

–**Estás preciosa-**me dice acercándose

–**Ah si-**le digo, al verdad es que lo estoy… llevo un vestido de color rojo bastante pegado a mi cuerpo, que amolda muy bien a mis curvas, tengo el cabello amarrado en una coleta pero dejado caer algunos gajos que me hacían ver muy jovial, la sombra negra resaltado mis ojos, los labios muy rojos y sé que muy apetecibles.

–**Demasiado, debería ser un pecado que estés así de buena-**le abrazo besando su hombro desnudo y subiendo hacia el cuello

–**Em… mi amor… no podemos-**trataba de impedir que sus deseos porque no admitiré que yo también tengo ganas que me haga suya de nuevo, pero tenemos que ir hacia la boda de la amiga de ella

–**Claro que podemos-**descaradamente, metió su mano en la falda del vestido con la intensión de llegar hacia mi lugar de placer, sentía como cierta parte de su anatomía comenzaba a crecer ya que esta se restregaba en mi trasero

–**Em-**le detuve la mano **–No creo que la daba de honor deba llegar tarde**-le recordé

–**Ummm…-**dijo poyándose en mí **–Pero…-**me di la vuelta, ella me señalo su entrepierna con un puchero en los labios.

Sonríe ante eso para posar mi mano en su pantalón, procedí abrírselo bajar el cierre, meter mi mano entre su bóxer para tomar y mi amigo que tanto placer me daba, comencé a acariciarlo, podía ver la cara de satisfacción de la mi mujer… por lo que lo movía más rápido, jugaba con ella, hasta que ella no pudo más y con un gemido se vino en mi mano manchándola con ese líquido caliente y blanquecino.

– **¡Dios!-**suspiro recuperándose

–**Ve a limpiarte-**señale el baño, ella fue, mientras yo tomaba algunas toallitas húmedas de mi tocador para limpiarme la esencia de Em de mi mano

Una vez que ella salió, me sonrio y salimos hacia abajo en busca de mi madre, Zelena, Frozen, y Henry que debían ya estar esperándonos para irnos, no tardamos en hacerlo ahí estaban riendo de algo, no vieron y se levantaron para salir e irnos, Em nos llevaría en la camioneta que habia adquirido, especialmente la mando hacer en Alemania, era a prueba de balas, además que fue probado con bombas bastante resistente, solo se podía acceder al vehículo con el escáner de huella, si no estabas registrado simplemente el sistema de alarma era activado y mandaba una señal al celular de Emma o mío, dependiendo de quien estuviera manejando el vehículo, podría parecer una camioneta común y corriente, pero en realidad era toda una fortaleza.

No tardamos en llegar a la playa donde se celebraría la boda, el lugar fue adornado tal como Maléfica y Aurora lo pidieron, habia una carpa de color blanca que estaba destinado para los invitados, un pequeño altar para las novias y ahí estaba Archie quien se encargaría de llevar a cabo la ceremonia ya que Aurora así lo quiso, se bajaron y se acercaron a los demás invitados.

–**Ruby, Belle-**saludamos a las esposas que también llegaban

–**Emma, Regina-**no devolvieron el saludo antes de ponernos en nuestros lugares correspondientes

–**Iré a ver a Mal-**nos informó mi rubia dejando un beso en mis labios a lo que solo asentí

–**Cierra la boca reina malvada-**Ruby se burló de mi sentada a mi costado

–**Loba-**le mire seria

–**Oh vamos que era verdad, estoy feliz de verte así Regina, jamás me imagine que ella regresara, y mira lo ha hecho, y es para hacer lo que 10 años atrás siempre fue sueño-**a lo que solo sonreí

–**Lo sé, y soy muy feliz, con ella y con Henry-**mire mi morenito que sonreía por ahí con otros niños

– **¿Así que ya te llama mama?-**Belle me pregunto

–**Sí, y no saben cómo me siento que lo haga, muero por ver su cara cuando en un mes más… sea legalmente mi hijo, que lleve mi apellido aunque de corazón ya lo es-**ellas dos sonrieron por mi cara de seguro

–**Nos alegra verte sonreír así, creo que algo de la vieja Regina está de vuelta, tal vez no del todo… pero esta Regina es feliz-**Belle señalo mi obvia felicidad, seguimos platicando de otras como para cuando un pequeño bebe de ellas.

_**POV Maléfica**_

Me encontraba en la carpa que adecuaron para mí, hoy era el dia más feliz de mi vida, y es que me uniría para siempre a la mujer que me robo el corazón desde que la vi por primera vez, aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

_*******FlashBack*******_

Hoy era mi primer dia en la Academy Private of Alemania, estudiaría derecho penal, la verdad es que desde siempre supe lo que quería, no era de Alemania, es más yo nací en la parte norte de Oklahoma, hasta cuando a la edad de 10 años mis padres murieron, y me mandaron a vivir con mi tía Úrsula quien resulta que es la mana de Ariel, era un dia cualquiera para mí, obvio Ariel me acompañaba ya que ella estudiaría Biología Marina en la mis Academia que yo, solo que en diferentes edificios.

Caminamos entre los jóvenes que estaban apurados en llegar hasta que algo capto mi atención, y era una joven de piel blanquecina y cabellos rubios rojizos estaba recostada en un árbol completamente dormida.

–**Te dejo voy a mi edificio-**me dijo Ariel

–**Claro nos vemos en el almuerzo-**le digo sin apartar mi mirada de aquella belleza, no recibí otra después por lo que supe que se fue.

No aparte mi mirada de aquella joven que estaba atrayéndome a ella como si fuera un imán y es que no me di cuenta de que estaba tan cerca de ella hasta que le escuche emitiré un pequeño sonidito de que estaba por despertarse.

– **¡Ah!-**grito al abrir los ojos y encontrarme casi sobre ella

– **¡Ah!-**grite también por el susto que me dio su grito haciéndome caer en mi trasero **– ¡Auch!-**me queje porque me habia dolido el golpe

–**Oh perdón, no fue mi intensión-**me miraba **–Solo es que me asuste al verla tan cerca de mí-**ella me dio un pequeña sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara

–**No, no te preocupes lo que pasa es que pensé que tenías algo, ya que no es normal encontrar a gente que se quede dormida en los arboles-**le sonríe, ella me miro divertida

–**Lo sé, pero es que soy así, me duermo en cualquier lado, muchos me llaman la bella durmiente por lo mismo, soy Aurora Carpentier-**le tendió la mano

–**Mucho gusto Aurora-**le tomo la mano **–Soy Angela Green me llaman Angie pero muchos también me dicen Maléfica-**le di una sonrisa pícara

–**Mucho gusto Mal-**me sonrio

Desde ese momento supe que no podía dejar de ver esa sonrisa, pensé que la misma podría ser solo para mí, pero solo me engañe… ya que algunas semanas después ella comenzó a salir con Philip Gutenberg hijo de un gran juez, además de ser el chico más popular por er el capitán del equipo varonil de Básquet, mi corazón se rompió tras eso, y siempre trataba de mantenerme firme ante la idea de que ella jamás me correspondería a la manera que quería que lo hiciera.

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

Salgo de mis recuerdos cuando veo a Emma entrar y es cuando sonrio, porque ella fue mi confidente por algo de tiempo, y también fue el detonante que me hizo que aurora aceptara que se habia enamorada de mi pero no quería aceptarlo.

–**Lista Angie-**me dice, solo lo hace cuando está emocionada y ahora sé que lo estaba, porque sabe que dentro de un mes ella igual estará en esta posición.

Caminamos para llegar al altar, veo entra la gente a mis padres Edward e Isabelle Green, ellos me sonríen porque están conscientes de lo que sufrí cuando me di cuenta que me enamore de mi mejor amiga y esta no podía corresponderme, ellos me apoyaron y me alegra poder tenerlo ahora aquí conmigo y que sean testigos de mi unión con el amor de mi vida.

También veo Emma, que le sonríe a su futura esposa, y no puedo evitar pensar que es gracias ella que Aurora se dio cuenta o mejor dicho acepto que me quería, ya que se sintió amenazada por ella, ya que al verme entablar una relación con Em, y ver que la dejaba a un lado, la hizo ser valiente, aun lo recuerdo cuando conocí a esta rubia que sonreía conmigo.

_*******FlashBack*******_

Me encontraba una vez más sentada en el mismo árbol en el que conocí a Aurora mi amor imposible, era mi lugar ahí podía olvidarme de aunque sea un poco que ella estaba de novia de él estúpido de Philip aun no comprendo porque lo quiere, si sabe de la reputación de él, conoce a Mulan… la chica que fue engañada por ese princesito de fantasía.

–**Maldito estúpido-**hable arrancando un poco césped y lo arroje lejos

–**Creo que el césped no se tiene la culpa-**una voz me saco de mis pensamientos, levante la mirada y me topé con un mirar de ojos entre verdes y azules que me sonreían

–**Eh puede…-**le di una sonrisa

–**Soy Emma, Emma Swan… acabo de llegar y me voy a incorporar aquí-**ella me tendió la mano

–**Angela Green-**le tendí apreté la suya **–Me puedes decir Angie o Maléfica, como gustes-**le digo

–**Angie me parece bien-**me contesta.

Platicamos una poco, ella me dice que estudiara Leyes y me alegro ya que estará en el mismo salón que yo, y Mulan, también Aurora por supuesto el noviecito de esta Philiberto o cómo demonios se llame, no me interese, mientras le mostraba algunos lugares de la universidad nos topamos con Aurora y el imbécil de su novio, pude ver una mirada de dolor de la chica al pasar sin saludarla, pero decidí seguir adelante con Emma.

–**Oye…-**me llamo, la veo **– ¿De qué te toca esa chica?-**me pregunta

–**Ella, ¿Aurora?-**ella me mira

–**No sé cómo se llama, pero es la rubia que estaba con el princeso ese-**le sonrio

–**Sí, bueno es mi amiga-**le digo con algo de tristeza

–**Bueno para ser solo tu amiga, la chica me quería matar con la mirada, si sus ojos fueran dagas de seguro estaría muerta-**me dice, yo niego y seguimos recorriendo el lugar.

Si hubiera sabido que en verdad Aurora quería matar a Emma, lo hubiera tomado con más cautela, y es que después de clases, despedirme de Mulan y mi nueva amiga fui abordado por una enojada Aurora.

– **¿Que demonios te traes con esa rubia teñida?-**me grito a penas llego junto a mí

–**Eh…-**obvio estaba confundida no estaba entendiendo nada

–**No te hagas a la idiota Angel-**ella era la única que llamaba así **– ¿Por qué estabas coqueteándole a esa maldita chica?-**seguía sin entenderle **–Maldita te hablo de la puta de la nueva, porque demonios no te le separabas, y no intentes negarlo… ni siquiera me saludaste hoy en todo el dia, y si no es porque soy yo al que te busco ahora, te puedo asegurar que tu no lo hubieras hecho-**comprendí lo que pasaba, estaba celosa… pero no sabía el porqué de estos, podía ser porque soy su amiga y no quiere que me separe de ella o porque podría tener sentimientos por mí.

Eso ultimo me dio tristeza porque yo conocía la realidad, ella no me quería de la misma forma, pero entonces porque esta idiota me está besando, de una manera salvaje como queriendo marcar territorio, regreso de mi viaje a mi cabeza y sin más le sigo el beso, la tomo de la cintura y al acerco más a mí.

–**No te quiero ver cerca de esa rubia, tú eres mía Maléfica, solo mía… así que más te vale que me obedezcas-**me señalo, obviamente no le iba hacer caso, pero asentí.

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

Aún recuerdo eso, y solo puedo reir ya que no le hice caso es, Aurora amenazo a Emma la cual tampoco le hizo caso, y eso me causo gracia ya que ella se veía realmente frustrada ya que nada parecía funcionar, y a eso le sumamos que Philip se enteró de lo que teníamos, eso no fue lo mejor.

_*******FlashBack*******_

Teníamos unas semanas en que Aurora estábamos en esta _"relación clandestina"_ nadie lo sabía pero en verdad yo quería estar con ella, que todo el mundo supiera que estaba conmigo, pero yo no sabía que pensaba ella.

–**Au…-**le llame separándome de uno de nuestros apasionados besos que tenían lugar atrás de la universidad

–**Ummm-**ella me miro haciendo un puchero

–**Necesitamos hablar-**le dije, ella inmediatamente me miro seria

– **¿Qué pasa?-**ella me miraba seria

– **¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué significa esto para ti?-**le pregunte

–**Si te refieres a esto, a lo que somos-**yo solo asentí **–Somos lo que tú quieras que seamos, te amo Maléfica, no planee decírtelo de esta manera pero veo que estas confundido y creo… que es mejor aclararlo de una vez**

–**Yo también te amo-**estaba muriendo por dentro por lo que ella me habia dicho **–Yo… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-**pregunte feliz ella me sonrio

–**Por supuesto**-me beso de nuevo, pero de repente me acorde un pequeño detalle

–**Amor… ummm… ¿tú no estás con Felipe?-**la vi reir, creo por la forma de llamar al chico pero aun así no le seguí

–**No, termine con él hace tres días, por lo que veo no escuchas los rumores-**yo solo pude sonreír enormemente y tomar en brazos para besar, mientras la apresa con mi cuerpo y la pared.

– **¿Así que por esta zorra me dejaste?**-eso hizo que nos separáramos por lo que no pude evitar que esta jalara a mi ahora novia que cayó al suelo con una cara de dolor

– **¿Qué te pasa idiota?-**le empuje, y me agache para ayudar a Aurora que al parecer se dobló el tobillo al caer

–**No te metas puta-**ahora a mí fue a la que empujo, obviamente yo era ma fuerte de mi novia por lo que solo me moví un poco

–**Me meto, porque ella me importa y no voy a dejar que un animal la trate de esta manera-**el chico me miro con enojo

– **¿Animal? si aquí tu eres la zorra, te metes con las novias de las demás personas-**yo le mire

–**Ella ya no es tu novia imbécil, así que no vengas estupideces, mira Philip por primera vez acepta que has perdido y se un hombre de verdad, date la vuelta y vete-**le amenazo seria

–**No hasta hacerlas pagar-**y estaba a punto de lanzarle un puñetazo a la cara a la otra si no fuera por una mano que lo detuvo

– **¿Pero qué…?-**se dio la vuelta **– ¿Mulan?-**estaba sorprendido

–**Lárgate de aquí Gutenberg, porque juro que no saldrás bien librado de esta, y si sigues con esa actitud voy hacerte caer bajo, recuerdo que si mi padre retira su ayuda al tuyo, estarán hundidos-**apenas el chico escucho eso bajo el puño y lanzo dagas con la mirada antes de irse de ahí hecho una furia. **–Gracias-**agradecieron **–No tienen porque, para eso están las amigas-**sonrieron cómplices.

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

Desde ese momento Mulan, Aurora y yo nos volvimos amigas inseparables y todo se lo debimos a Emma, ya que fue ella la que ayudo a la heredera Fa a por fin poner un alto al idiota de Philip, el cual intento vengarse pero solo termino por hundir a su familia, la cual le dio la espalda tras enterarse de tal hecho, pero no es lo importante, si no ahora que voy llegando hacia mi lugar.

–**Voy a desmayarme-**digo, mi padre me sostiene

–**No lo harás-**me sonríe

–**Gracias…-**le digo al dejarme en el altar, mientras Emma se pone a mi lado **–Vigila que no se desmaye antes de tiempo-**escucho que le dice mi padre a Em con una sonrisa divertida, y es que siento mis piernas como gelatinas.

–**Claro-**le asegura a mi padre

El sonido de la marcha nupcial es lo que me hace mirar hacia la entrada del camino, y mi corazón comienza una carrera, y es que ahí del brazo de Stephan su padre se encuentra Aurora, vestida de blanco con los cabellos recogidos, pero con algunos mechones rebeldes cayéndole por el rostro, esta hermosa, la veo caminar haci me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo.

_**POV Aurora **_

Estoy caminando hacia el pequeño altar donde Mal me espera, la veo ahí parada esperándome, me está sonriendo… sé que está nerviosa porque yo también lo estoy, y es que no todos los días de casas con la mujer de tu vida, yo lo voy hacer, desde que al conocí supe que no sería solo su amiga.

Aunque lo negó por mucho tiempo, tuve que aceptar que me enamore de ella, pensaba que jamás podríamos estar juntos, la sociedad que diría, mis padre, lo de ella, así que me puse de novia del imbécil de la universidad, sabía que a ella no le agrada, pero jamás me decia nada, me negué muchas veces, pero la llegada de Emma me hizo abrir los ojos, al ver a Mal reir con ella, de hablar sin ningún problema, supe que podría perderle y me entro el miedo.

Amenace a Maléfica para que se alejara de ella, y también lo hice con esa rubia, pero ninguna me hizo caso, pero estaba consiente que con Maléfica teníamos algo, por eso termine con el imbécil de Gutenberg, el cual nos descubrió e intento hacernos daño, pero no lo consiguió gracias a Malun.

Así que mientras miro a mi novia, con la cual estoy a punto de casarme, no puedo evitar pensar que esa mujer es la que me hace feliz, la que me cumple mis caprichos aunque sean los más tontos, pero ella siempre lo hace, y sé que siempre va a estar conmigo.

–**Cuídala-**escucho a mi padre decirle, y me doy cuenta que ya estoy frente a ella

–**Con mi vida-**asegura antes de tomar mi mano y ayudarme a subir al escalón que pusieron ahí, quedo frente a ella y ella me sonríe, volteamos hacia la juez que nos da una sonrisa sincera

_**POV Nadie **_

–**Estamos reunidos aquí para la unión de estas dos mujeres, que dijeron compartir su vida…-**todos estaban atentos a las palabras de la juez

Regina miraba a su prometida que le daba una sonrisa, sabiendo que en menos de un mes ellas estarán así, dándose ese sí, para pasar una vida juntas, para poder formar una familia, y aunque ella consideraba ya a Henry como su hijo, se moría de ganas que el pequeño tuviera ya su apellido, además de porque no tener otro hijo o hijos, la verdad es que la idea a las dos les gustaba, y Henry también estaba encantado con la idea.

La ceremonia paso sin contratiempos, las chicas dijeron su votas que lleno de lágrimas los ojos de todos los presentes, ya que la palabra de amor que se profesaron les hicieron daré cuenta, cuan enamoradas estaban.

–**Por el poder del estado de Maine me confiere, les declaro unidas en matrimonio-**les sonrio **–pueden besarse-**ellas no perdieron tiempo en hacerlo.

Después del beso, firmaron los papeles y todos estaban muy contentos de poder festejar con ellas, esa unión, se fueron hacia el jardín de la Mansión de Regina ya que ahí se celebraría la fiesta, ya que ni la misma morena se explicaba cómo es que termino accediendo.

–**Te amo-**decia Emma abrazada a su prometida mientras bailaban en la pista, las novias ya habían hecho su primer baile juntas, por eso la fiesta estaba en su punto.

–**También te amo**-le sonrio, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su morena

El ramo lo tiraron como fue dos, uno cayó en manos de Elsa y la cara que puso Zelena era épica, el otro cayo en Ariel pero Mulan solo sonrio encogiéndose de hombros.

La fiesta estaba muy bien, solo a una persona en la oscuridad apretaba los puños, y tenía los ojos inyectados en odio.

–**Me vengare, me las pagaran todas, sobre todo tu Angela Green-**el hombre, estaba vestido de traje **–arranca Bill**-le ordenó

–**Como diga señor Gutenberg**-el hombre, tenía una cicatriz que cruzaba desde el ojo derecho hasta pasaba sobre la boca

Mientras la fiesta era felicidad, un nuevo enemigo hacia acto de presencia para causar más drama.

* * *

_**N2:**_

Decimo capítulo de esta historia, espero que el guste

¿Qué es lo que planea Gold? ¿Se enteraran de la boda Swan-Mills? ¿Philip lograra vengarse? ¿Regresara Neally? ¿Habrá boda?

Próximo Capitulo… _**Boda SwanQueen**_


End file.
